Smith and I
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: Smith is nothing more than an agent program, or is he? Will he learn how to love from a human or will he be the same cold unfeeling monster? Completed fan fic.
1. Captured

Chapter 1

It was dark and it was raining. The two operatives ran down a long tunnel and the agents were not too far behind, Smith was leading the pack. The two humans were their prey in what seemed to be a hunt. As they were running, gun shots were fired and the bullets whizzed past their heads. The man of the two got on his cell,

"Get us the fuck out of here now!" He yelled.

The voice on the other end replied, "You should be coming up on a telephone booth just make a left!"

They made that sharp left and reached the ringing payphone, as he was about to pick up the receiver on the ringing phone he was met with a gun in his face. Both the man and the woman stood there looking at the agents as their guns were drawn on them.

Smith emerged from the sea of agents looking at them. First at her, and then at her male companion.

"I'm feeling quite generous today," He said as he took off his glasses "but there is ... a catch."

"What's that?" The man asked.

"Well, since you asked," He smirked "one of you must stay here in the matrix with me. And the other must go back to the real world. Any attempts to unplug the hostage will result in a direct attack on Zion itself. I am not fucking around here."

"I'll stay." The woman said.

"Sis! Are you crazy?" He was in shock

"Please Onyx, you're needed more than me." She said.

"Goddamn it Indigo, I'm not leaving you! You could get killed!" He shook as tears filled his eyes.

"I'll be fine you know I can handle myself."

"How touching." Smith replied as he raised a single eyebrow "I think you better take your big sister's advice."

The agents grabbed Onyx, one of them grabbed the receiver and held it to his ear, he kept struggling trying to break free but in a flash of blue light he was gone and back in the real world.

Onyx opened his eyes and was saddened by the sight of his older sister lying there, lifeless knowing she was still with the agents. What were they doing to her? Most of all why did Smith spare them when he could have easily killed them both? And why did he threaten Zion if she were to be

unplugged?

"Why is your sister not out the matrix?" The operator asked.

"Smith has her." He said.

The operator looked at him and attempted to pull the plug that connected his sister, he quickly put his hand and blocked it from unplugging her.

"Onyx! You know this has to happen!"

"No, Smith said any attempts to unplug her will result in a direct attack on Zion, he's not fucking around!"

"Are you shitting me?"

"No, I'm not, he was very serious."

"It's not like an agent to take a hostage and make a demand like that."

"I know. The only thing we can do now is pray that she makes it out alive."

They both just stood there looking at her and hoped everything would work out for the best.

Back in the matrix, Indigo stood before Smith ready to fight him. She threw a right hook, he blocked, she threw a left, he also blocked that with ease. It was as if he knew what she was about to do next. He then twisted her arm behind her back.

"We would really like to make your stay here as pleasant as possible, the rest is up to you." Smith said.

"Fuck you asshole!" Indigo screamed.

"Okay have it your way!"

Smith grabbed her around her waist and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She screamed and pounded on his back but he just ignored it. They walked with him still carrying her until they reached a black car with government plates. He threw her in the backseat and slammed the door. He got in the front seat and she tried to get up front to attack him, he back handed her resulting in her hitting her head to where she was knocked out.


	2. The Reluctant Guest

Chapter 2

Indigo awoke in what seemed to be a very large bed draped by sheer black netting. She looked down at her clothes and instead what she wore into the matrix when she was captured by the agents, she was dressed in a white silk nightgown with spaghetti straps. Hanging on a hook next to the bed was a matching silk bathrobe. She got up and took the robe off the hook and immediately put it on. It was a little cold and she shivered as her bare foot touched the floor.

She wondered why she was still alive and why hadn't Smith killed her when he had the chance. This was uncharacteristic of an agent to treat his captives like this. She explored her surroundings. The room itself was quite huge, more like a loft. To her right there was a kitchen, to her left was a large bathroom. The whole decor was very streamlined and very neat and tidy. Was this where the agents hung out when they were not killing humans? Or was this a place that her imagination made up? She looked everywhere for a door or an exit but there were none in sight, not even a telephone or any other means of communication to the outside world. She was isolated.

She sat on the bed for a long time wondering what her fate was going to be. Was she going to be killed? Were they messing with her head? What? Just then, she saw a door open in the wall that was not there before. It was Smith. He looked at her through his dark glasses. Her heart was racing.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking Miss Miller."

"Accommodations? You mean this isn't an interrogation room?"

"Actually, we thought that maybe you could be our guest for awhile."

"Guest? Don't you mean captive?"

"Captive is ... such a harsh word Miss Miller."

"Why am I here? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"Everything you need will be here, food, clothing, essentials, everything humans need to live. I will be monitoring you."

"Monitoring me? What am I some sort of lab rat for your amusement?" Her voice started to rise and he could hear the anger in her tone.

Smith was quite calm. They stood face to face the tension was thick in the air. She then threw a right hook knocking his glasses off and he fell to the floor. He quickly recovered and caught her by surprise, knocking her to the floor and laying her out on her back. She tried to get up but Smith was too quick for her. He pinned her wrists down.

"Miss Miller, I do not want to hurt you." He said.

"Just kill me and get it over with already!" She screamed.

"Scream all you want Miss Miller!" He sneered "No one and I mean, no one is going to hear you! So it's not going to help you!"

He put his hand over her mouth and she bit him ... hard, he slapped her and she lifted her knee and nailed him in the balls. Smith doubled over in pain and rolled off of her. She got up. She caught her breath and stared at Smith, he slowly gained his composure and straightened himself up.

"Miss Miller, I could make your stay here very pleasant or very miserable ... your choice."

He charged at her and pinned her to the bed. His face was close to hers and he was looking into her eyes, and he could see that she was pissed off.

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled.

"You wish!" He smirked "If I were to fuck you, which I wouldn't, it would be the best sex you ever had in your pathetic little existence. You should be thankful that I don't kill you here and now Miss Miller."

Smith yanked her hair and put his mouth to her ear, Indigo could feel his hot breath as he spoke some more.

"Now I would suggest that you be a good little girl from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crysta ... clear." She said reluctantly.

"Good." He said.

He then got off of her and she let out a deep breath.

"In the closet you will find clothing that is more suitable in your size as well as shoes."

Smith opened the closet door and what she saw were black women's business suits all in the same style, one for each day of the week it seemed like. Right next to the suits were the same number of white button-up shirts as well as the same number of black flats. On the door hung seven pairs of the exact same dark sunglasses Smith wore. Smith thought of everything it seemed.

"I hope these will fit to your specifications Miss Miller."

Indigo said nothing, she just glared at him.

"Don't think I will be enjoying this, because I won't. I'm only here because I don't want my home destroyed."

"Well if you do any attempts to escape will result in an attack on Zion."

"I know." She said.

"So please, enjoy your stay, Miss Miller."

"Like I have a fucking choice here?"

Smith walked out the door and it mysteriously disappeared as it appeared earlier. Indigo slowly sat down on the bed and started to cry.


	3. A Visit To The Oracle

Chapter 3

Back in Zion, Onyx was trying to figure out a way to free Indigo from Smith. He was sitting there watching his sister in her coma-like state. Just then, Cutter walked in.

"So you watching her vitals?" He asked.

"Yeah. I feel so helpless right now knowing I can't do shit for her." Said Onyx.

"She's tough, she'll make it." Cutter told him reassuringly even though he didn't mean it.

Cutter always had feelings for Indigo but he never understood why she never gave him the time of day, besides he was the strongest operative in Zion and his abilities matched that of The One who came before him. In his mind, it was logical that he and Indigo be together, just like Neo and Trinity before them. Someday maybe Indigo would see that. There was one time he did try to speak with her but she just brushed him off. She didn't look at him like the other women in Zion did and they adored him, they desired him more than she ever would, but all he wanted was Indigo and no one else.

"Yeah I know. Why the sudden interest Cutter?"

"Well you know she is a very important...to all of us here in Zion."

"I think she's more important to me than anything."

"I understand, friend."

Cutter left the room and all Onyx could do was wonder why he was being so cordial. He knew that Cutter had shown interest in Indigo for quite some time but as her brother she could tell him anything, especially since she didn't really care for Cutter and that she thought he was quite the arrogant ass. He could not agree with his sister more on that one. So of course he knew what Cutter's real motive was by being there. All Onyx could do at that moment was to be at his sister's side.

Back in the matrix, Indigo had just stepped in the shower. She was almost in a state of relaxation until she heard a voice behind her almost making her jump out of her skin. It was Smith.

"Hello Miss Miller." He said.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me! It's not polite to walk in on someone while they are in the shower!" Realizing she was naked, she quickly covered herself with a towel.

"Oh I do apologize Miss Miller. I did not realize..."

"That's okay you didn't know, it's just a quirk we humans have. We just like our privacy."

"I am here to tell the Oracle would like to speak with you."

"Okay. But before we leave I would like to finish showering."

Smith still stood there not saying a word.

"Meaning I would like some privacy ... please!"

Smith still stood there looking at her.

"That means get the fuck out!"

Smith left the bathroom and waited in the living room. Indigo had finished showering and got dressed in a suit almost similar to Smith's only without the tie and the clip.

"Follow me. Any attempts to escape will result in your demise ... understand?"

"I understand perfectly." Indigo replied.

Smith handcuffed her left hand to his right hand to make sure she wouldn't get away.

"Are you afraid I'm going to run away?" she asked.

"No, it's just a precaution ... just in case Miss Miller."

As if by magic the door appeared and it opened. Standing outside were agents Brown and Thompson, they escorted them to an elevator where Smith pressed the down button with his free hand. Indigo and Smith stood there in silence and then the silver doors opened and they stepped inside. Indigo just looked up as the elevator descended to the basement level. The doors opened and he guided her to a two door black Audi. He walked her to her side and unlocked the door. He stood in way to where if she even thought of running he would easily catch her. She knew there was no chance of escape at this point. She sat down and Smith promptly closed and locked the door behind her. Smith walked to the driver's side and got in.

He started to drive out of the garage and all Indigo could do was think to herself as to why The Oracle wanted to see her when it was obvious she was Smith's captive. They finally arrived to The Oracle's apartment building. It was at that point Smith stepped out of the car and went to open Indigo's side. When he opened the door, Indigo quickly ran and Smith was not too far behind her. But it was no use he caught her and twisted her arm behind her back.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now Miss Miller! You should thank The Oracle,.especially since she has requested your presence!"

He spun Indigo around to face him and pressed her up against the wall. He took off his glasses and looked into her eyes. It was the first time she saw Smith's eyes.

"Miss Miller, I am growing tired of this and I don't want to have to hurt you. I don't like hurting you. So please don't make me."

She looked at him for the longest time and she looked into his eyes and she could see that he was only doing his job, maybe he didn't want to hurt her after all. He loosened his grip and she went with him willingly to see The Oracle. Once they reached the building they went inside and walked up the stairs to The Oracle's apartment, the door was open. She went inside, Smith did not follow.

"Hello?"

"Hello Indigo!" Said a familiar voice, it was The Oracle and Indigo felt at ease.

The Oracle appeared from behind the door, Indigo went to give her a hug.

"Oh something's troubling you, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I'm wondering why Smith is keeping me here. I mean he hasn't killed me. A long time ago he would have. It's like he's different. Why?"

"Since the last time, Smith has changed, sweety."

"How?"

"Instead of despising humanity like he used to, he is now more curious ... like a child almost."

"Okay so why did he choose me? Why am I his 'guest'?"

"Only you can answer that Indigo."

"What?"

"The answer will come to you in time. But seriously what do you think of Smith?"

"What do I think of him?"

"Yes."

"Well to be honest, he is quite the asshole."

"Men are assholes, sweety. They will be assholes even if they are AI or human. It's just the way it is."

"Tell me about it."

At that moment Sati, a little Indian girl walked in with a bag of cookies for Indigo.

"Thank you but I don't think I'll be eating cookies right now."

Sati looked at Indigo and said,

"Well actually these are for both you and Smith."

"Both of us?" Indigo looked puzzled.

"Yes, for both of you. You will understand in time." The Oracle said.

The Oracle hugged Indigo and they parted ways. Smith was still waiting for her outside the door.

"So did The Oracle say anything?" He asked.

"No just the usual and she gave me cookies, she also told me I need to share them with you." She told him.

"I don't eat cookies." Smith told her.

"Okay."

"But I will have one though."

He reached into the bag and pulled a cookie out. Indigo did the same.


	4. Snowball Fight!

Chapter 4

Smith and Indigo walked down the hallway eating their cookies. When they walked outside they discovered snow on the ground and children playing and throwing snowballs. It had been a long time Indigo had ever seen snow since she had been set free. A slight smile crept across her face.

"You seem amused by the weather Miss Miller." Smith said.

"No, just feeling nostalgic is all. When my brother and I were growing up we always enjoyed the snow. Of course when it came to snowball fights I always kicked his ass."

Not too long after Indigo said that, Smith got hit in the back of the head with snowball knocking his sunglasses and his earpiece off. He turned quickly to find the neighborhood children laughing. Smith looked pissed. Just then he reached into his pocket and instead of his Desert Eagle he pulled out a big snowball and hurled it at the children. The snowball missed them.

"Your aim sucks Smith."

"Excuse me? I meant to do that Miss Miller."

"Uh-huh. Riiiight!" Indigo chuckled.

Just then Indigo turned around and Smith hit her in the back of the head with another snowball.

"You asshole!"

She then picked up a bunch of snow and chucked it at him, Smith was not fast enough and it hit him square in the face. Indigo laughed. From inside of the building The Oracle was watching the whole scene as a smile crossed her face. From what she saw it was a full blown snowball fight between Indigo and Smith, but instead of actually fighting like Smith usually did, he was laughing and having a good time with Indigo. Snowballs flew back and forth in between them, some hitting their mark, others missing. Finally one of the snowballs caught an unsuspecting target, it would be The Architect. The Architect didn't look too happy

Smith and Indigo looked at each other and said, "Oh shit!" and they ran like hell to Smith's Black Audi to make their getaway. Once inside the car, they were both laughing hysterically, they laughed so hard tears streamed down their faces. Smith could barely start the car he was laughing so hard. Once he gained his composure they pulled out and headed back to the building. As Smith was driving, Indigo couldn't help but look at him. This same cold AI who once hated humans was in snowball fight, laughing and having a good time with her.

They reached the building and pulled into the garage. Smith unlocked her side. She realized he didn't bother to handcuff her this time.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to run away again?" She asked.

"Something is telling me you won't."

"Why do you say that?"

He looked at her with those deep blue eyes and said. "I don't know, maybe you realize that escape is futile?"

"Or maybe I'm realizing you're not so bad after all."

They got out of the car and headed to the elevator. Once inside, Smith pushed the button for Indigo's floor once they reached her floor, he escorted her to her room. Once inside she noticed a window with a balcony.

"Are you sure this my room?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Miller, it is." Smith replied. "I thought that maybe I could make your stay here a little bit more bearable if you had a window to look out of. And a balcony just in case you wanted some fresh air. And besides what kind of a host would I be if I didn't have your comfort in mind?"

"I...don't know....what to say? Except, uh....thank you?"

"You are welcome Miss Miller. Why don't we both step outside, it's such a nice evening."

"I agree."

They both stepped through the sliding glass and Indigo could not believe how beautiful the city was below them covered in a blanket of fresh snow. The crisp winter air filled her lungs. As she took her deep breath Smith could not help but look at her, taking her in. Deep down, he really wanted to kiss her. He wondered what it would be like to feel her lips against his and to run his fingers through her long red hair taking in her scent. But he knew he couldn't for he was an A.I. and A.I. didn't do such things with humans. After a long while Smith excused himself.

"Good night Miss Miller."

"Good night Smith."

Indigo watched as Smith walked out the room and then she looked out over the city once more before going to bed.

Once in the hallway, Agents Brown and Thompson greeted him.

"Good evening Mr. Smith. How was your day with our guest?" asked Brown.

"It was quite....entertaining." Smith replied with a slight grin. "Good night gentlemen."

"Good night Mr. Smith." said Thompson.

The both of them watched Smith as he walked down the hallway. They noticed his demeanor was different, not as harsh especially when he was whistling a tune as he reached the last door in the green hallway and shut it behind him.

Thompson and Brown looked at each other at that point Thompson asked,

"Do you think she could be the one?"

Brown smiled back, "I am certain she is."

"Well we can only hope. I have never seen Smith like this and to be honest, I'm glad to see him smile."

"Yeah I know, maybe with her around he won't be such a hardass."

"Agreed."

The two agents went their separate ways and disappeared behind separate doors.


	5. Agent Hospitality

Chapter 5

Indigo awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She got up, showered and got dressed in one of the black suits that was provided for her. After she was done primping and fixing her make-up, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she said.

At that moment, agents Jones and Brown entered the room.

"Where is Smith?" she asked.

"Mr. Smith is visiting The Oracle." said Jones.

"But he has instructed us to give you a tour of the surroundings. So you don't feel so confined." Brown replied.

"Okay gentlemen," she said with a sigh and slight smile, "let's do this tour then."

"After you Miss Miller." Jones said as he showed her to the door.

The three of them entered the green lighted hall and all the way down as far as the eye could see all Indigo could see were doors and they all looked the same.

"This way." Brown told her.

The three of them made a right and walked all the way down to the elevator at the end of the hall, they entered. All this time except for the initial meeting between Smith and herself. Smith had been quite the gentleman and now the other agents were following suit. Even though her hosts had shown her their hospitality and courtesy, she was still a little suspicious of them. Who could really blame her though, they were agents and she was human after all.

They reached the lobby of the building and they were greeted by a heavyset black man who was the head of security. He was a very happy looking man who smiled quite a bit, he recognized both Jones and Brown right away and greeted them.

"So how are we doing this fine day gentlmen?" said the security chief.

"Wonderful!" said Jones.

The security chief made eye contact with Indigo.

"And who would this charming young lady be?" he asked the agents.

"Oh this is Indigo. Indigo, meet our chief of security, Carl Winslow." said Brown.

"Indigo, what a lovely name!" He said taking her hand, "It is such a pleasure to meet you!"

"Like wise." Indigo replied.

Indigo was confused as to why the agents called her by her real world name instead of Miss Miller when they introduced her but she thought little of it. Maybe they were doing their best to make her stay in the matrix more pleasant.

"So are you enjoying your stay with us Miss Indigo?" Carl asked.

"Yeah...surprisingly." she answered.

"Well if you ever need anything, just feel free to let one of us know." Carl said as he smiled at her.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you Carl." she said.

After exchanging pleasantries with Mr. Winslow the three headed out the door and the tour began. Jones and Brown showed her the sights of the nieghborhood and even went to the local Starbucks for coffee. Jones ordered a tall mocha, Brown ordered a tall caramel marchiato and Indigo would have a venti caramel frappacino. They sat outside and watched the people walk by. There was the blonde woman in red and she recognized the two agents, she raised her hand from across the street to say hello and when she had clearance she walked across the street to greet them.

"Oh shit! Here she comes!" said Jones

"Whatever you do. Don't make eye contact and if she comes over and starts chatting...well...just smile and nod." instructed Brown.

By then it was too late and she walked on over.

"So how are you guys doing?" asked the woman in red in very annoying high pitched voice.

"You know the ususal." said Brown.

"So who's your friend?" asked the lady in red as she looked at Indigo.

Indigo could not believe how annoying the lady in red's voice was. It was damned near splitting her ears.

"I'm Indigo."

"Nice to meet you! You know you're really pretty for a human." she said in the high pitched nasally tone.

"Uh ... thanks." Indigo didn't know weather to take that as a compliment or an insult.

At that point Jones looked at his watch and said "Oh damn! Look at the time! Brown we gotta get going!"

Brown looked at Jones for a second and then realized what he was doing and finally answered, "Oh yeah! We gotta do that thing we do."

And Indigo chimed in, "Oh I know what thing you're talking about!"

"Yeah! That thing we have to do today...." said Jones

"And we are sooooo gonna be late!" finished Brown.

"Yeah! So it was nice to meet you!" said Indigo with somewhat of a grimace.

"Well alright it was nice meeting you too! Bye fellas!" she said as they took their leave.

Indigo could not believe how annoying the lady in red sounded. One would think the architect of the matrix would make her more pleasant sounding. She pondered this as they were walking back to the building.

"Please tell me that not all the programs here are that annoying."

"Oh no, just her." Brown said.

That's why whenever she tries to engage in small talk with any of the programs here, all we do is just smile and nod." said Jones.

"Well why can't a program that is annoying just be deleted?" she asked.

"Well it used to be that way long ago but the architect decided that flaws would make the matrix more interesting and more like the real world. And we could learn about humanity." said Brown.

"Hmm .... I guess that would make some sense." Indigo replied.

They realized it was getting dark and decided to head back to the building, once inside they were greeted by Carl who asked them how their day went. They made small chit chat and headed upstairs to the top floor. Once there, Indigo noticed a door that she didn't realize existed. It was the only door that had numbers on it. Those numbers were 303.

"Why is this door the only one with numbers on it?" she asked.

"Actually we don't go there and that door and what is behind it is off limits." said Brown.

"Why is it off limits?" Indigo asked again.

"The only one that goes in there is Smith ... no one else. If we did we could be in serious trouble." said Jones.

"Okay, good to know." said Indigo.

The agents walked her to her door and she wished them a good night. She let the door close behind her, once she was inside she waited for until she heard no more footsteps in the hall. She then peeked her out of the door to see if the coast was clear and she made her way to room 303. When she reached the door she held her breath and opened the door. Behind that door would be answers to what Smith was hiding.


	6. Run Away

Chapter 6

Smith entered The Oracle's apartment and was greeted by Sati.

"How did you and Indigo like the cookies?" she asked.

Smith was puzzled at Sati's question. It wasn't that long ago that he copied himself using this child, but yet she seemed forgiving when she spoke. He knew what he did was wrong then and he was glad for this little girl's forgiveness. It was the first step to him and the other agent regaining their original programming. Finally Smith answered her question.

"They were quite good ... thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Sati. "Are you here to see The Oracle?"

"Well actually..."

"Smith, so good to see you son!" The Oracle said as she came around the corner.

The Oracle now stood in front of him, smiling like a very proud parent.

"You are such a handsome boy. How is Indigo?" she asked.

"Miss Miller is getting used to her surroundings." he replied.

"That's good to hear sweetheart." said The Oracle.

He took off his sunglasses and stared down at the floor for a long moment, The Oracle studied his body language and knew there was something on his mind, something he wanted to tell her. Mothers knew these sorts of things because their children can't hide their feelings too well from them.

"Somethings on your mind Smith."

"No, not really. Just thinking...."

"Are you thinking about why you weren't deleted after the death of Neo?"

"Well ... yes. I now understand after all this time that what I did was wrong. To be honest I would have deleted me."

"Well baby, you weren't deleted. You are still here for a reason."

"I still don't know what that purpose is?"

The Oracle smiled at him and said, "Only you will know what that purpose is when the time is right."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" he grinned at her.

"No, you'll have find out on your own." she said as she straightened his tie. "And try not to wear those damned sunglasses so much, they hide those pretty blue eyes of yours."

Smith started to leave and Sati went to give him a hug.

"Tell Indigo 'hi'." she said.

"I will." was his reply as he hugged her back.

He left the apartment and his thoughts went back to Indigo. Smith pondered the past. He thought about the days when he fought with Neo. He also thought about the program he was then and how he didn't like being that program anymore. His thoughts went back even further, back to the first matrix when everyone was happy and there was no war and no famine. He remembered the program he was then. He remembered the time when he protected humans in the early days. He also remembered back to when he could originally fly and he was not so angry at the artificial world for taking his gift of flight away. He wanted that back so badly but he knew would have to earn it and prove himself.

Indigo opened the door to room 303, she looked both ways to see if the coast was clear.

'Good, no agents.' she thought to herself as she crept inside.

She closed the door behind her, and once inside she looked around the room. There were no windows to speak of. The only thing in this room was a white feather that was suspended underneath a glass dome. Indigo looked at it for the longest time and studied it, she was fascinated that this feather was not being held up by anything, it just stood there and floated all on its own. Finally she was about to lift the glass dome when all of a sudden the door quickly opened and there was Smith looking at her with such anger in his eyes.

She thought to herself, 'this is it, he's going to kill me now!'

"Step away from that now!" he said in a very stern voice.

"I .... uh ..." she stammered.

"Do you even realize what you could have done?" he asked as his voice started to raise.

"I'm sorry Smith ... I didn't realize ..." as she made her way around the desk and he was still staring at her with a look that could have killed her where she stood.

"You should have listened! Why did you not listen when you were told this room was off limits!" he started to scream at her.

"I said was sorry GODDAMMIT!" she screamed back

Smith screamed back "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

With that a table flew across the room nearly missing Indigo.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" he screamed at her.

"FINE I WILL!" she screamed back.

She ran down the hallway and ran to the elevator, agents Jackson and Johnson tried to stop her.

"Miss Miller! What are you doing?" asked Jackson as he ran after her.

"Smith is fucking crazy! I can't stay here one more minute! No offense to you guys, you're cool, but I don't want to be near that man anymore!" she said.

She stepped inside the elevator and Johnson tried to stop it from closing but it was too late, Indigo was leaving the building. And once she reached the lobby she ran like hell into the cold winter night and she kept running and running until she turned into a dark alley. She leaned against the cold wall and started to walk down the dark cold snow-covered street. Over her shoulder she noticed two pale men with white dreadlocks following her. She started to walk a bit faster but they picked up their pace. She tried not to notice them and she tried not to show her fear. By this time she had decided to run, they ran after her.


	7. Safe In An Agent's Arms

Chapter 7

Smith quickly put the glass dome over the feather and breathed a sigh of relief. He put it back where it belonged and walked out the door. Once in the hall, he saw Carl running towards him in a panic.

"Indigo is gone!" Carl cried.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Smith yelled.

"I tried but she was so quick, I couldn't catch up with her."

"It's okay it's not your fault Carl." Smith reassured him. "The important thing is we need to get her back and we need to get her back now!"

"Okay." was all Carl could say.

Smith ran down the hall to elevator, he pushed the button and it seemed like an eternity before the doors would open. He stepped inside and as the elevator was going down, he was hoping it was not too late. He would never be able to stand himself if anything were to happen to her. Finally the elevator opened and he ran through the lobby, through the doors and into the cold winter night looking for Indigo.

Indigo kept running from the two men, she ran down an alley and she kept running until she hit a dead end and she knew her only choice was to fight back if necessary. The two men finally stepped into the light, they both looked like carbon copies of each other. Each man wore the same white suit, dark glasses and the exact same hairstyle, it was almost as if they blended right in with the fresh white snow on the ground. Indigo's heart was beating in her chest and the blood rushing to her ears sounded as loud as a thousand cannons going off in her head. She stood looking at them and all they did was look at each other and just grin at her menacingly.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing out here?" asked the twin on the left.

"Yeah, all ... alone." smirked the twin on the right.

The both edged closer to her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Indigo screamed.

All the twins could do was laugh because they knew they had their prey right where they wanted her. They got closer and when one of them least expected it, Indigo took her best shot at the left twin's manhood and ran like hell. Just when she thought she was getting away, the other twin had materialized right in front of her knocking her down.

"This one has a lot of fight in her ... don't you agree brother?"

"Oh yes she does!" he said as he yanked Indigo up by her hair.

The first twin ripped open her blouse and twisted her left nipple making her scream in pain and then his brother did the same to her right nipple making her scream louder. He slapped her hard across the mouth making her bleed.

"Now play nice!" he said as he held a knife up to her throat. All Indigo could do was spit in his face. His brother on the other hand, forcefully turned Indigos face to his and kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth. Indigo had struggled against both of them but she knew she would rather die than have the twins rape her.

Smith was running and he heard screams coming from the alley and he ran in that direction. He turned the corner and he saw Indigo being pinned by the twins against the wall struggling as they were ripping at her clothes.

"Hey!" he yelled.

One of the twins yelled back, "Mind your business! Agent!" and they both just laughed.

Smith saw the look of pleading in Indigo's eyes and he knew he had to do something.

"You know it's pretty sad when the only way you can get laid is by force." said Smith.

"You have got a smart mouth for a sentinel program." said one the twin on the right.

Smith just stared at them and asked, "So what are you two going to do about it?"

He was obviously pissing them off. The more he could make them angry the more they would want to attack him instead Indigo and his plan was working.

"No wonder you and your brother are so desperate to get some ass!" Smith continued "Have you guys looked in a mirror lately?"

"Shut the fuck up!" one twin yelled as he charged at Smith. Smith blocked his punch and another punch until finally the other twin leaped in and Smith was fighting them both. One twin had pulled out a knife and stabbed Smith in the side. Smith was unaffected, instead her reached inside the man's chest and he was writhing in pain, this went on for a few seconds until the twin finally exploded in burst of green light. His brother was furious and also charged at Smith. With one movement Smith plunged his hand into his chest as well making him explode in a flash of green light until there was nothing left of them both. Indigo just sat there watching as Smith was standing there where the twins once stood. He walked slowly over to her. She thought to herself, 'This is it, I'm going to die!' but instead he just looked at her with sort of a concern in his eyes. He reached out his hand.

"Are you alright Miss Miller?" he asked.

Indigo was too shaken for words so Smith just pulled her close and held her, all she could do was shake in his arms, she couldn't say anything.

"It's going to be okay. You're safe." He reassured her.

At that moment all Indigo could do, was bury herself in his chest, Smith just held her and let her cry.

"Come on we need to get back."

Indigo nodded and they made their way out of the alley back to the building. Indigo was shaking from the cold and Smith had taken off his jacket to placed it around her to keep her warm. Shje protested but he explained that as a program he didn't feel the cold and that he would be fine. Once they got to the building, they were greeted by Carl and the other Agents. They all looked relieved. Smith guided her to the elevator and as the doors opened. Smith collapsed right there on the lobby floor. He was bleeding from where one of the twins had stabbed him. At that moment he was surrounded by the other Agents who immediately transferred him to the medical facility of the building.


	8. Discovery

Chapter 8

Smith was being carried by his fellow Agent down the hall and into the medical room. Indigo followed. Once there, he was placed on a table. At that moment, Brown took off his tie and shirt revealing where the one of the twins had stabbed him.

"Why is he bleeding? I thought agents couldn't get hurt?" she asked through her tears.

"It's quite hard to explain." said Jones as he walked her out of the room, she was still shaking.

"I don't understand. I heard stories about you guys from way back during the days of Neo."

"That we could dodge bullets?"

"Yes."

"We used too ..." Jones paused, "and then after the battle between Smith and Neo. It was then that our programming had changed to make us more .... vulerable."

"You mean more like human?" she asked.

"Yes." was Jones' reply.

"But why?"

"You see Indigo, The Oracle and The Architect thought it would be best so that we can understand humans more .... especially if we were given their weaknesses as well as their strengths."

"So what does all this have to do with me? Why am I here?" she asked him.

"You're here for a reason. I can't tell what it is yet." he told her.

She looked back in the direction of Smith's room

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he will be fine." Jones reassured her.

"I hope so."

They walked through the lobby and entered the elevator doors. Jones pushed the button for Indigo's floor. As the elevator was making it's way to it's destination, the events played in Indigo's head over and over again. How she regretted going into room 303. Why didn't she listen to the other agents when they told her 303 was off limits. If her curiosity had not gotten the best of her, Smith would not be hurt. It was her fault that she ran away, and it was her fault that those twin bastards stabbed him for protecting her. Smith didn't have to protect her ... but he did. She didn't understand why he did, she also didn't understand why he was being so kind to her. Everything he did was uncharacteristic of the Smith that was described back in the days of Neo. This Smith was different, not the cold machine who hated all humans. This Smith was more like a protector. And most of all, this Smith bled. Finally, Indigo reached her room and bid Jones goodnight.

Smith awoke to see Jones and Brown staring down at him with a look of relief that their leader had not fallen.

"The twins did a number on me." he groaned.

"Thankfully it was only a flesh wound." said Brown.

"Is Indigo safe?" asked Smith.

"Yes she is safe." said Jones

Smith let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear it." Smith replied.

He slowly got up and he could feel the pain searing through his wound. He knew he had to take it easy, so he walked to the lobby and to the elevator and went up to the floor where Indigo was. The elevator was painfully slow and it seemed like forever until he would reach the floor ... finally he was there. He exited out the doors and made his way to her room.

Indigo heard a knock at the door, she had been crying. She opened the door and there stood Smith. He looked a little haggard and tired.

"You look like shit." she said.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Smith walked into her room and sat down on the bed. He looked down at the floor for a moment and then looked at her with those deep blue eyes of his.

"Uhm ... listen. I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved earlier. But ..."

"But what?"

"But you should not have went where you didn't belong Miss Miller." he told her.

"Yes I am sorry about that Smith."

She sat beside him at that moment. He still looked into her eyes.

"But you shouldn't have ran away like that."

"Well I would not have run away had you not went apeshit on me on by throwing stuff."

Their voices started to raise.

"Well, had you not gone in there I would have not started 'throwing shit' as you put it Miss Miller!"

"Speaking of which Smith." she hissed back at him. "Stop calling me Miss Miller!"

"Well what would like me to call you?" he yelled back at her.

"My name is Indigo goddammit!"

Finally they both started to chuckle and then it turned into fits of laughter.

"Okay Miss Indigo Goddammit!" he laughed.

Indigo hit him with a pillow and he fell back on the bed, he writhed in pain.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" she apologized.

"No it's okay." Smith said.

"I should take a look at that thing." Indigo said.

Smith was reluctant at first and then he removed his tie and tie clip, unbuttoned his shirt. He revealed his chest, all Indigo could do was just stare because Smith looked so perfect and beautiful at that moment. Her hands made her way down to the bandaged area of his side, he flinched a little, but he still let her touch him gently. While she was doing this, Smith could feel himself getting aroused. By this moment the shirt was off, and Indigo noticed two large scars on Smith's shoulder blades, she reached out to touch them but he turned around and grasped her hand.

"Please ... don't touch those." he protested.

"Why?"

Smith quickly put on his shirt and collected his jacket, his tie and his tie clip and quickly headed for the door. Indigo tried to stop him but it was too late he was out the door.

"Smith!" she called out.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

Finally the door slammed shut behind him and Indigo fell back on the bed in frustration. She wondered what why Smith would not open up to her, why he freaked out when she attempted to touch his scars. What was Smith hiding from her?


	9. Date With An Agent?

Chapter 9

Indigo and Smith were facing each other in the rain. It was at the same place where Smith and Neo had done their final battle, only this time it was different. They stood looking at each other surrounded by thousands of Smith clones. He slowly walked towards her but his presence was not threatening and Indigo was not afraid. As the rain fell, Indigo could feel her nipples harden underneath her clothes, her breathing had quickened and her heart was beating very fast. She just stood there as he walked slowly towards her. Finally they were nose to nose and he slowly took off his sunglasses revealing his deep blue eyes. His hands cupped her face and he slowly moved his lips to hers. He kissed her softly at first and then their tongues intertwined as Smith kissed her deeply while the clones were watching them. Their breathing got heavier and they started to tear at each other's clothes in the pouring rain. At that moment the clones seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them in the rain. Their passion grew and Indigo leaped in Smith's arms not breaking their kiss. She sighed as he kissed her neck and then out of nowhere she heard a knock which woke her from her slumber. She was groggy, yet still aroused from her dream.

"Just a minute!" she said.

She took a moment to compose herself and answered the door, it was Smith.

"Good morning Indigo."

"Morning."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Well you seem a little flushed. Are you running a fever?"

"Uh no! I'm ... I'm okay ... really!" she was quite flustered. Dare she tell him about the dream she had? She thought better of it. He was an A.I. after all, there would be no way he would ever be attracted to her. But she was starting to be attracted to him nonetheless.

"I have something for you." he said.

He produced a shopping bag. Indigo took it wondering what was inside.

"I do hope they will fit you."

Indigo opened the bag and inside was a shoe box. Inside the shoe box was a pair of heels that were velvet and had rhinestone trim.

"Feel free to try them on." said Smith.

"Uh okay." she tried the shoes on and they fit her perfectly.

"Wait there's one more thing." he said as he pulled out a long black dress with a slit up the side with rhinestone straps.

"I don't know if I can accept these Smith." she protested.

"Well I thought that maybe you could wear something more appropriate when I take you out for dinner tonight."

Indigo was shocked. She wondered if she was dreaming because it seemed to her that Smith asked her out on real date! But she was human and he was an A.I. Humans and A.I. do not date! She kept thinking about this over and over in her head until she spoke.

"So is this a date?" she asked.

"Just be ready by 7 p.m." he told her.

"Ok."

Smith exited the room, Indigo just sat there dazed still trying to fathom what just happend.

Smith entered the hallway and was greeted by agents Thompson and Jackson.

"Well did she accept?" asked Thompson.

"Yes." came Smith's reply.

"Good." said Jackson

"I have things I have to do." said Smith "Will you make sure things are okay until I get back?"

"Don't worry..." said Thompson.

"We have everything under control." finished Jackson.

"Thanks."

Smith walked down the hall and into the elevator. The doors closed and he went down to the lobby. There he greeted Carl as usual but he could tell the head agent had a few questions.

"So what's troubling you?" Carl asked.

"How do you impress a woman on a first date?"

"Oh! Does this have to do with our guest?"

"Well yes, I'm actually wondering what to do at this point. I asked her to join me for dinner, thinking she would say no and ..."

"To your surprise she said yes right?"

"Yes. So what do I do?"

"Well Smith my boy," as Carl put his arm around his shoulder, "if you really want to impress her, get red roses. Women love that."

"Okay. Anything else?" Smith asked.

"Well tell her how pretty she looks, compliment her, women like that too. But most of all, just be yourself."

"Thanks." Smith smiled.

Smith made his way out the doors and was on the search for red roses. While he was walking he bumped into The Oracle and Sati, it was somewhat of a cloudy day outside.

"Hello there son!" said The Oracle as she gave him a hug.

"Hi." he said.

"So where are you heading to?"

"I was actually going to find a place that sells roses."

The Oracle and Sati got a smile that seemed a mile wide across both of their face like they knew something was up.

"Did you ask Indigo out? If so, I'm glad you did. She's really pretty and I like her." said Sati.

'She's more that really pretty.' Smith thought to himself as he smiled back at Sati knowing she and The Oracle approved.

"So what are you going to wear son?" The Oracle asked him.

"Well I thought I would wear what I have on now." replied Smith.

"Why? You're going on a date!" said Sati.

The Oracle lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"She does have a point there sweetness."

"Huh?" said Smith.

"Well a first date," said The Oracle, "is all about first impressions. And that suit you're wearing makes you look constricted."

"Constricted? How? This is what I was programmed to wear."

"Well sweetheart, programs can be changed. We need to get you into something ... say ..."

"A little more sexier?" finished Sati.

The Oracle looked at Sati "Well something like that, but a little more classy at the same time."

They both studied him for a minute until finally The Oracle said "Follow me."

Smith went with both Sati and The Oracle back to her apartment and once there, Smith was ordered to sit down. The Oracle took off his sunglasses.

"You have pretty eyes, it's a damned shame you have to hide them behind these things all the time."

Smith said nothing and let The Oracle and Sati work their make-over magic on him. First the tie clip went and then the tie. Then they removed the earpiece. The Oracle studied his hair which was perfectly slicked back. She asked Sati to get her one of those Hollywood magazines where she turned to a picture of a Hollywood actor who's hairstyle she thought would suit Smith better. So she worked her magic on his hair until finally, Smith was able to look in the mirror at his new look. His hair was not slicked back, it was a little more wilder but so much. Thankfully The Oracle and Sati decided not to dye his hair. He would not have looked good as a blonde. Sati and The Oracle stood back and admired their work and The Oracle thought to herself that maybe there could be one more thing and then she had an ephiphany, she went to her bedroom and brought out a red scarf, she folded it neatly and tucked it into Smith's pocket and undid the first two top buttons of his shirt. Smith looked at the finished product in the mirror confused at his new appearance.

"I don't know ... I feel somewhat awkward." said Smith.

"I think you look cute." said Sati.

"Don't worry about it baby." reassured The Oracle "I think Indigo will like it."

"I hope so."

"Before you go ... " said The Oracle "feel free to pick some fresh roses for Indigo. There are some pretty red ones that just started to bloom in my personal greenhouse on the roof."

Smith thanked The Oracle and Sati and made his way to the greenhouse, once inside he was surrounded by thousands of red roses. He took a dozen of his choice and made his way back down to the street. As he walked, he got some interesting looks from members of the fairer sex, he even spied some women pretending not to stare in his direction. And occasionally he did hear a few whistles from female passerby. He finally reached the bulding and was almost stopped by his fellow agents Jones and Brown.

"Wow!" was Jones' response.

"Almost didn't recognize you there Smith." said Brown. "You look great."

"Thanks." said Smith.

Smith made his way through the lobby and into the elevator. As the doors shut behind him, he was feeling a little shaky. He should not have felt this way but he did. Finally the doors slid open and Smith made his way to Indigo's door. He stood there for a long time and he breathed a deep sigh. Finally he got up the courage to knock. It would not be long before Indigo would answer the door. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hello." it felt like it was the only thing he could say.

"Hi."

"These are for you." he said as he handed the dozen red roses to her.

"Thank you." she took the roses and immediately found a vase to put them in. And then she grabbed her shawl.

"Well shall we go?" she asked him.

"Yes we shall." was his reply.

Smith escorted her down the hall and to the elevator, they stepped inside and there were no words between them as it was going down. Once in the lobby, Carl greeted them and told them to have a good time that evening. Once they reached the outside there was Johnson waiting outside holding the door open to Smith's Black Audi.


	10. A Revelation

Chapter 10

Smith extended his hand to Indigo as they walked to the car. She took his hand in hers as he guided her to the passenger side. She sat down in the seat and fastened her seat belt. Once she was secured, Johnson closed the door. Smith walked around to the front of car and entered on the drivers side. Once he was in, he fastened his seat belt and started the ignition and off they went, leaving Johnson behind them waving goodbye. During the ride they were silent the whole time, every once in awhile she would catch herself just looking at Smith and thinking about how handsome he looked. This night he looked far from being the agent that she and Onyx had encountered only weeks before, he had demeanor about him that was quite gentle. She was his hostage, but yet she was feeling things about him that she had never felt about any man, real or programmed.

'He's an agent.' she thought 'I shouldn't be feeling like this.'

And then she looked straight ahead at the streets passing before wondering where he was taking her. Smith occasionally glanced at Indigo and admired her beauty knowing that back in the day, he would have killed her without a single thought because she was human. Since the night Neo had defeated him and he had been brought back, things had changed. That night when she ran away, the old Smith would have let her go, he would have let the twins have their way with her and he would not have cared. A long time ago he would have thought that she had a stink about her because she was human, but instead she smelled of lilacs and it was pleasant to him. What once was repulsive was now beautiful and that beauty was sitting next to him not speaking a word. But he wondered also if it was right that he felt this way, he was a program after all. Finally they reached their destination. They drove into an underground garage and pulled up to a valet in red jacket, Smith got out.

"We have been expecting you Mr. Smith." said the valet.

Smith nodded in acknowledgment and handed his car keys to the young man, Smith walked to Indigo's side and opened her door extending his hand to her, she took his hand and got up out of her seat. They stood face to face for a long moment and all Indigo could think about was getting lost in Smith's deep blue eyes until finally he spoke.

"I hope this evening will enjoyable for us both Indigo."

She locked his arm in hers as the y walked to the elevator.

"Well you addressed me by my name, so that's a good start." she said as she smiled at him.

Once they reached the elevator, he smiled back at her and the elevator made it's way to the top floor to where the restaurant was. Once the doors opened they were greeted by the Maitre' D and were immediately seated at table next to a big window overlooking the city. A few moments later, a young blonde waiter had come to their table.

"Welcome to Merovingian's!" said the waiter. "I hope you will enjoy your dining experience here. My name is Justin and I will be your waiter this evening. Here are your menus and I will give you a few minutes to decide."

"Justin?" Smith asked.

"Yes sir?"

"What house wines do you suggest?"

"Well we have a lovely California Merlot, vintage 1996, we also have a fabulous Nappa Valley Chardonnay vintage 1998 and very sweet oriental plum wine, it's very good."

"We will take the merlot."

"Good choice sir." and with that, Justin disappeared into the sea of customers.

"For a program, you seem to know your wines." Indigo said.

"Well even though I am an A.I., I have known to enjoy a good glass of wine every once in awhile."

It didn't take Justin long to reappear with the bottle of merlot, he uncorked the cap and poured both of them a glass. Smith nodded in approval.

"Have you decided what you and the lady will have this evening?"

"Yes, we will both have the Filet Mingon ... I'll take mine medium rare. Indigo?"

"Medium rare is fine Smith."

"And will there be any dessert for you both?"

"Well if I have room afterwards," replied Indigo "I would like a banana royale please ... no nuts."

"Make that two." Smith said.

"Alright, two Filet Mingons and for dessert two banana royals. It won't be long."

Justin disappeared once again into the crowd of customers. At that point Smith held up his glass.

"So what do you think we should toast to?"

Indigo had thought for a moment.

"Well how about to experiences?"

"Really?"

"I do have to say this has been an experience for me."

"I agree. To experiences then."

Smith and Indigo had clinked their glasses together in a toast and took a sip of their wine. They looked out the window an admired the view, but Smith was looking more at her. Finally their dinner came and they ate in silence. Smith felt awkward because for the first time in his exsistance here in the matrix, he didn't know what to say or do. He felt like a very shy teenage boy but Indigo didn't seem to mind. Finally dessert came and Smith was intrigued by the three mounds of vanilla ice cream with a split banana on each side along with drizzles of hot fudge and whipped cream.

"So is this a banana royale?" he asked.

"Yes," said Indigo with a smile "this is a banana royale. Try it."

She watched as Smith took a bite and put it in his mouth. He could not believe the sensations he was feeling, the combination of the hot fudge and the cold vanilla ice cream in his mouth, it was like his taste buds came alive at that moment. Indigo giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well you have something on your nose."

"Huh?" Finally Smith felt something on his nose and touched it, it was the whipped cream from his banana royale.

"Oh sorry." as he wiped his nose off with a napkin "Is it off?"

"Yeah it is. Listen I have to go to the restroom I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." he said.

Indigo made her way across the sea of customers and into the ladies restroom. Once there, she spied an attractive woman with long jet black hair and full lips she turned and faced Indigo.

"Hello." said the woman.

"Hello." Indigo replied.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before we would meet. I am Persphone."

"How do you know me?"

"Word travels fast here in the matrix my dear. We have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time."

"Do you know what my purpose is here?"

Persephone looked Indigo up and down for a moment, studying her.

"Well I could tell you ... but I want something in return."

"What is that?"

"A kiss darling."

"A kiss? Why?"

"Because I want to sample what you really feel the man who is sharing your table tonight. And then I will tell you."

Indigo had thought about it for a moment and then she slowly walked towards Persephone and gave her light kiss on the lips. Persephone was not fazed.

"Terrible." she told her as she was about to walk out.

"Wait!" Persephone stopped in her tracks.

"Let me try again."

Persephone looked at her and smiled. Indigo stroked Persephone's cheek and slowly moved her lips to Persephone's until finally they kissed. But this time it was not a light kiss it was a kiss full of passion. Finally they parted and Persephone left out a deep breath.

"Oh yes ..." Persephone said as she stroked Indigo's cheek "I envy him."

Indigo looked puzzled for a moment.

"When you kissed me I knew it was not me you were kissing but I sample the real passion you have for him."

"Who?"

"Oh, silly girl. You know who I am talking about."

"Smith?"

Persephone smiled at her. It was like she could see right through her.

"A long time ago the matrix was a work of art, there was no conflict, everything was perfect ... but then we lost crops. You humans wanted a choice so the matrix over time had to become ... flawed."

"So where does Smith come in?"

"You see my dear, he has been around since the beginning of the matrix but he was not always an agent who was programmed to kill, he was a protector more like ..."

"A guardian?" she asked.

"Something like that." she said.

"But the night that Neo had defeated him for the third time and he was thought to be destroyed, something changed. And he's been trying to find it ever since. That is until you and your brother came into the matrix that fateful day. You see my love, it was destiny that you and Smith would meet."

"So I was meant to be here?"

"Yes."

"If you'll excuse me."

"Of course. He's waiting for you. You better get back to him"

Indigo came out the ladies room and made her way back to Smith who was still seated at their table.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." she apologized.

"It's alright." he told her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her.

"Yes."

They both got up from their seats and paid the bill. They made their way to elevator arm in arm and as they were on their way out Persephone bid them good night as she and Indigo made eye contact. Persephone still looked at them as the doors closed. Indigo and Smith just stood there in silence until they reached the garage. They walked to the car and got in. The ride back was silent. They reached the building and walked through the lobby and made their way to the elevator and up to Indigo's floor. Smith walked to her door and before she opened it.

"Indigo, I have something I want to show you."

He took her hand and they walked to room 303.

"Why did you bring me here Smith?"

"I thought that before we go any further, there are some things that you must know."

"Like what?"

He opened the door and there was a green light.

"Well what you are about to see is something that may change the way you look at me. But I feel I have to be honest."

"Okay. Well let me see it."

Smith took her hand and led her through the door. Inside that door she saw images like that of a movie. What she saw was the Smith that she had heard stories about. The Smith that hated humans and would destroy them at every chance he got. As they were watching the Smith standing beside her hung his head in shame and then the image changed to that of the first matrix. Smith was still there but this time he was flying with wings and he looked happy, that was until he was shot down in mid flight and started to fall. The image clicked off and there nothing but black. She looked at the man sitting beside her, tears streaming down his face. She wanted to hold him and tell him that it was going to be alright. And her heart ached for him because he was so sad.

"It's alright Smith." she said as she took his hand.

And it was at that point she knew what her purpose was for being here.


	11. The Dance

Chapter 11

Indigo and Smith walked out of room 303 and into the hall. She took his hand and neither of them said a word to each other. They just walked down the hallway hand in hand until they reached her door. Smith was about to bid her good night until she spoke.

"I don't think you should be alone tonight." she told him

He looked at her for a long moment, and all she could think about was kissing him but instead she reached out to hold him. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent her hair was giving off. It was pleasant and calming at the same time. A song had started to play in the radio.

_I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
_

"Dance with me." Indigo said as she looked into his eyes

He started to speak. "Indigo I don't know how to ..."

_So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
_

"It's okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders "just follow me."

_And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
_

"How am I doing?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

"Not bad."

_When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
_

Smith held her close as they moved to the music. Indigo buried her cheek into his chest listening to him breathe. She could also hear what sounded like a heart.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"What?"

"I could feel your heart beating."

"Yes. For the longest time I didn't have one."

"Really?"

"You see, the night of the final battle I came away with more than I bargained for."

_And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
_

"So your heart was a result?"

"Yes, among other things." he said as he smiled at her.

They looked at each other as the music played, just a over a month before she was his hostage and she would never dream of sharing this dance with him. But yet something was different, in his place was a kind and gentle man, a far cry from the cold-blooded killer he once was back in the days of Neo. He was also a far from being the agent that she and her brother had first encountered. She knew she could fall in love with him so easily but he was a program. So how could he really feel? All she knew is that she was enjoying this moment and he seemed to enjoy it as well. And then he kissed her. How soft his lips were against hers, they had kissed like that for the longest time until finally her tongue slipped past his lips and his did the same. Indigo felt weak at that moment and wanted to collapse in his arms, finally they parted.

"Oh my god ... " she was almost out of breath.

"Smith will suffice." he said as he looked at her with those deep blue eyes and a small laugh as he stroked her cheek gently.

She smiled back and kissed him deeply once more. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and stroked her face as she smiled back up at him. They kissed again caressing each other the whole time. She started going for the buttons of his shirt until he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This is going to sound strange but ..."

"But what?"

"This is new to me ..."

"What? You mean?"

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me that you've never made love?"

"Yes."

"Well I have a confession to make too."

Smith just looked at her.

"What?"

"Before I was unplugged I didn't get a chance to do it either."

"Really? What about in the real world?"

"Well there was this one guy, but it didn't work out. He uh, just wasn't the one."

"Oh. Is it very hard?"

"What?"

"Is making love very hard?"

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like im seeing you...  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and me...  
_

"No it's not, it's quite easy."

"Really?"

"Yes ... let me show you."

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin... _

_Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

_Would be the Sweetest Sin._

And with that she kissed him deeply and he kissed her back with just as much passion. He kissed her neck and she sighed as her back arched. His lips trailed his way to her cleavage making her let out a low moan of pleasure.

_All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's too much to take...  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,  
I think of scenes...  
To get you next to me,  
I want you so bad that i can barely breathe...  
It's a sign of my obbsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin bout'  
_

He took off his jacket and threw it to the side of the bed, she rolled over on top of him and slowly undid each button exposing his chest. She took one of his nipples and placed it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and then nibbling on it a bit making him moan and sigh. She did the same thing to the other nipple getting the same reaction. Her tongue trailed down to the top of his pants, she could feel how hard he was. She slowly undid his belt and pulled down the zipper revealing his already engorged manhood. She nuzzled it with her nose until finally she took it in her mouth making him moan louder. She kissed his stomach and made her way to his lips again.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...  
_

He rolled her over on her back and removed the rest of his clothes until finally he was naked before her. He looked beautiful ... like an angel but without the wings. He smiled at her and kissed her again while slowly removing her gown, kissing every inch of her until she too was naked except for her stockings and garter belt. He took off her panties and finally there they were skin to skin and nothing to hide. At that moment he was more than just code and she was more than only human, they were merging with each slow thrust and with each kiss they were becoming a part of each other.

_It would feel so good,  
To be so bad...  
You don't know how bad...I want that,  
I would do anything to feel your love...  
_

"You feel so warm." he whispered

"So do you." she whispered back.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips, Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin...  
_

Their sighs of pleasure filled the room as he kept thrusting himself inside of her, finally they turned over and she started to ride him, filling herself up with every inch and he grabbed her hips and moved with her.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...  
_

At one point she told him to look at her and his whole body shook as well as hers.

"Look at me." she told him

And he did. They continued to look at each other as they were making love and the whole time Indigo got lost in his eyes as he did in hers. Finally she could feel him exploding inside of her and at that moment she saw everything in code as she let out a moan and collapsed on top of her lover. They laid there for a long time, not saying a word until she fell asleep in his arms. Smith was in wonder as to what had just happened and was happy for the first time ever. He looked at Indigo who was fast asleep and held her close.

"I love you Indigo." Smith whispered sofly.

And then he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

_Your lips upon my lips...would be the Sweetest Sin_


	12. The Morning After

Chapter 12

The morning sun shown through the window the next morning and Indigo awoke with Smith still laying there asleep next to her. He looked so content just laying there next to her as she listened to him breathing. She looked at him for the longest time and enjoyed the moment. She wondered what he was dreaming about, she wondered if he could even dream at all. Even though he was still sleeping he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him with a small smile creeping across his lips. She enjoyed being surrounded by his warmth. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning yourself."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes. Did you?" she asked as she stroked his cheek.

"Yes, very much so." giving her a small gentle kiss on her forehead.

They stared into each other's eyes until he spoke.

"Last night was quite enjoyable."

"I'm glad."

And without a word he kissed her again and she kissed him back. His lips traveled down the side of her neck making her let out a soft sigh and he trailed down to her left breast leading him to her nipple. He brushed it softly with his lips making her moan with pleasure. She could feel his hot breath on her breast and it made her want him again all the more. With his other hand he gently pinched her right nipple making her harden to his touch and she let out another soft sigh as his lips and tongue were licking and sucking her left breast. With her fists she grabbed each side of the bed as Smith was doing delicious and naughty things to her body and she loved every minute of it. Finally he stopped teasing her nipples and slowly kissed her neck making his way back up to her lips and kissing her again. After he kissed her he looked into her eyes.

"God ... you are so beautiful."

And then Smith kissed Indigo again and she could feel his hands exploring every inch of her. She slowly parted her legs and she could feel how hard he was even though he wasn't inside of her. She could feel his passion rising as well as her own passion. At one point she could feel his hand exploring between her legs and he could feel how damp she was. She let out a soft moan as he put a finger inside of her.

"Oh Smith! I ... I ...! Oh GOD!"

She threw her head back and let it come letting out a cry. She just laid there and let Smith do what he did to her because it felt so good and she didn't care. All that exsisted that moment was them and no one else. She was shaking and he held her close.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She smiled at him.

"No ... you didn't." she reassured him.

"You were shaking so I got a little concerned. And I stopped."

"I'll tell you when you're hurting me. I would like to make love to you again."

"I would like that very much."

He parted her legs and entered slowly. She received him as she wrapped her legs around his back and slowly made love with him again. Once more their sighs filled the room and he scooped her up in his arms with him still inside of her until they were both sitting up. Their hands explored each other and Smith let a gasp as Indigo raked her nails down his back. She looked at him for moment.

"Hmmm ... I think he likes it." she said teasingly and she raked her nails across his back again making him gasp over and over again.

She continued to ride him until she collapsed on the bed. He looked at her laying there in all her naked glory Smith rolled her on to her stomach and ran his hands along her back making Indigo moan with pleasure. He laid on top of her and intertwined his hands with hers while kissing the back of her neck and then he entered her from behind and she moved with him once more.

"God, you feel so good." he told her.

"Oh yes!" she cried out.

She let it come once again.

"Oh GOD! Please don't stop!" she cried.

He pulled himself out of her for a moment and turned her onto her back and entered her again.

"I want to look at you." he told her.

He continued making love to her and he looked at her face, he was fascinated by the expressions she was making. Finally she looked into his eyes and he felt like he was about to explode at any moment but he didn't want this feeling to end. If he could, he would make love to her forever. Finally he exploded and she did too. He felt weak and rested his head on her breast and listened to her heart beating.

"That is such a fascinating sound."

"What?"

"The sound your chest is making right now. Is that how mine sounded to you?"

"Yes, it sounds exactly like that."

"It sounds soothing."

Indigo laid with Smith in her arms. A feeling of satisfaction washed over her for the very time and Smith could feel it too. At that moment he was a man and she was woman who were enjoying being in each other's arms. They watched the sun rise through the window and watched the sky change colors before their eyes.

"You know we do have to get up sometime." she said.

"I know." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm thinking about taking a shower."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Are you sure that water is not going to damage you?"

He looked at her and grinned.

"Hello ... this is the matrix my dear."

"Oh duh! Sorry!"

She poked him and he giggled a little bit.

"Oh my! Is Mr. Smith ticklish?"

She wrestled and tickled him.

"Indigo stop!" he laughed.

"Not until you say mercy!"

"Never!"

She continued to tickle him until finally Smith turned the tables and tickled her back.

"Not fair!" she squealed.

"Oh poor baby!" as he continued tickling her.

Their laughing could be heard all the way into the hallway and it was so loud the other agents heard it and became a little concerned. Agent Jones thought about breaking down the door, the squealing got louder until finally he and the other agents out of concern decided to break the door open. Inside they found both Indigo and Smith naked and laughing hysterically. The looks on the faces of Jones and the other agents were that of shock and embarrassment. Indigo and Smith quickly covered themselves.

"Ooops! Uh ... shit! Sorry!" was all Jones could say.

"No problem Jones." was Indigo's reply.

"Yeah. No problem." answered Smith.

"I'm ... uh ... we're ... we gotta go! Later!" said Jones he and the other agents stepped out the room and he shut the door behind him.

For a moment the other agents had wondered what the hell they just walked in on and it had been the first time they had ever seen one of their fellow agents without his suit on. Jones had no idea what to think. Back in the room Smith and Indigo looked at each other, in a way they were sort of amused by the whole thing.

"So about that shower?"

"I'm right behind you."

Thompson, Jackson, Johnson, and Brown were walking down the hall until Thompson spoke up.

"So do you think they were having sex?"

"I don't know." said Jackson.

"But it looked like they enjoyed themselves very much." said Johnson.

"Well if they were. I hope to experience one day myself." said Brown.

"Well it looks like it was fun." said Thompson with a smile.

"Well just ask Smith!" Jones told him.

And with that the agents made their way to the elevator. Meanwhile Indigo and Smith were enjoying their shower.


	13. At The Carnival

Chapter 13

Smith and Indigo were in the shower and they let the warm water run over their naked bodies as they explored each other more. She turned around and his hands slowly massaged her back and then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Finally she turned to him and she stroked his face. They kissed some more and she could feel him harden again. Without a word or warning Smith grabbed her ass and lifted her up onto him making her moan with pleasure. He pinned her against the wall of the shower grinding her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders not wanting to let go and she closed her eyes enjoying every moment of him inside of her. He kissed her again, the deeper he kissed her the harder he thrusted, her hips moved with him resulting in her crying out in sheer pleasure. Finally they collapsed on the floor in each other's arms with the warm water still running over them. He looked into her eyes with a look of content, and then finally he spoke.

"So do you like being here in the matrix with me?"

Indigo had to think, yes she was enjoying being there in Smith's arms, but on the other hand she felt homesick for Zion. She missed her friends and her family but yet, she had grown to care for Smith, it was possible that she had even grown to love him even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Yes Smith," she replied "I love being here with you but..."

"You miss Zion don't you."

Indigo had a hard time looking at him and she was silent for a moment, finally she answered.

"Yes. But when I'm with you ..."

"What?"

"I feel things. I know you're an A.I. but I can't help feeling this way."

Smith looked at her for moment and then he smiled.

"It's alright. I understand."

"How can you understand?"

"Because I'm in love with you Indigo."

She was taken by surprise, she didn't know what to say to that. Here was the notorious Agent Smith, the A.I. she had made love to the night before there in a shower admitting his love for her. Was this possible? Could Smith really love? She looked into his eyes. And finally he spoke again.

"I love you."

It was then she realized she could feel these things for an A.I. and it was okay. She brushed the wet hair out of his face.

"I love you too Smith."

And then they just held each other for a long moment as the water still ran over them.

"I don't think we should spend all day in here." she told him.

"Yes, you're right."

Finally they stepped out of the shower and got dressed for the day. They stepped outside and walked down to the elevator and made their way to the lobby they were hand in hand. Once there, they were greeted by Carl.

"Hey kids! Wonderful day we're having ain't it?"

Both Smith and Indigo smiled at him and nodded.

"Did you two have a good time last night?" he asked.

Indigo wanted to say that they had more than a good time but she thought better of it. A lady should never kiss and tell.

"The evening was quite enjoyable." said Smith.

"Glad to hear it." said Carl with a wink.

Smith and Indigo made their way out to the street and it wasn't too long before they met up with Sati and The Oracle. Sati gave Indigo a hug.

"Hi Indigo!"

"Hi there sweety!" Indigo scooped up Sati in her arms and gave her great big bear hug.

"So where are you guys headed?" asked Smith.

Sati looked excited as she spoke.

"Me and The Oracle are going to the carnival!"

"What's a carnival?" Smith asked.

"You wouldn't like it, it's a human thing." said Indigo teasingly.

"A human thing?"

The Oracle smiled at them and then she said.

"Well son, a carnival is kind of hard to explain, you have experience it for yourself."

And then Sati spoke

I have a great idea Oracle. Why don't Smith and Indigo come with us? It'll be fun!"

Indigo looked at Smith.

"You know I haven't been a carnival since I was unplugged."

"Okay it's settled then," said The Oracle, "let's go!

Smith locked his arm with with Indigo and the Oracle and Sati held Indigo's hand as they headed to the railcar to the waterfront. Once there Smith was fascinated by the sounds, the music and the bright lights. They strolled through the games section where the carnies where yelling at passerby to play their games and win a stuffed animal for their sweeties. A red teddy bear in black suit, dark glasses and an earpiece like Smith's caught Indigo's attention. Smith noticed her gaze at the stuffed animal.

"Aw! That's so cute! He kind of looks like you."

Smith was sort of amused by this especially when he noticed the bear also had a toy Dessert Eagle in his right paw.

"Win the bear for your girlfriend mister?" asked the carny.

The game was quite simple, he had watched the humans before him try to knock down the milk cartons with baseballs but with no success. He had thought about it for a moment and then decided to give it a try. He threw the first ball, and then the second and finally the third. No matter how hard he tried he could not knock those damned milk jugs down. Finally out of sheer frustration he pulled out his Dessert Eagle and shot every single milk jug down without missing his target. The carny looked at him in shock and disbelief but there was no way in hell he was going to argue with Smith at that moment. Indigo didn't know what to think in a way she was amused seeing the carny almost pissing his pants.

"Uh great shot! Take whatever you want man!"

Smith reached for the bear and handed it to Indigo. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Eeewww!" said Sati.

The Oracle just chuckled at Sati's reaction.

"You'll like kissing when you grow up sweety." The Oracle told her.

"No I won't! Kissing's gross!"

Smith and Indigo chuckled at the banter between The Oracle and Sati and kissed again. They walked through the carnival and walked by each booth and finally there was a booth that caught The Oracle's attention, it was a kareoke stage. The four of them sat and watched people sing. Some were good, while some pretty much sucked. The Oracle excused herself for moment, but Sati, Smith and Indigo just sat there resting their feet until The Oracle came back and took her spot. The host of kareoke was a grey haired man in his mid 50's who went by the name of Rocky.

Smith nudged The Oracle. "So out of all the places to stop why did we stop here? The singing is awful."

The Oracle replied, "Well Rocky over there happens to be a very good friend of mine and besides I think there's a special guest who might blow our socks off if you know what I mean?" as she gave a sly wink.

Finally the last singer was done and Rocky got on the mic.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm Rocky and I'll be your host this evening, now we have a lot of great talent out there and this next young man is a newbie to my stage. But my good friend The Oracle says he has a voice that will make you ladies out there melt!"

"Oh shit! You didn't!" Smith muttered.

The Oracle just grinned at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to welcome Agent Smith to the stage!"

"But Oracle! I don't sing in front of people!"

"You do now!" she chuckled.

"Goddamnit! Okay!" finally he rose out his seat and took to the stage. Indigo, Sati, and The Oracle clapped as he took his place. The music started and then he started to sing.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves Upon the fields of barley You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky As we walk in fields of gold_

_So she took her love For to gaze awhile Upon the fields of barley In his arms she fell as her hair came down Among the fields of gold _

At that moment he looked at Indigo and he sang only to her.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love Among the fields of barley We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky As we lie in fields of gold _

_See the west wind move like a lover so Upon the fields of barley Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth Among the fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

When he finished, the audience gave him a standing ovation and the women in the crowd swooned. He looked at Indigo, she was smiling and there were tears coming down her cheeks. She had no idea that a song could touch the way it did especially when he sang to her. He walked over, took her in his arms and kissed her. Sati covered her eyes but The Oracle smiled at them.

Little did they know that far off in the distance they had eyes watching them. The man in the long black coat and the dark glasses just glared at Smith and Indigo. How dare she betray him, how dare she betray Zion by being lovers with the enemy. He loved her first and if he had anything to do with it, she would be with him again and Smith would be out of the picture along with the rest of machines. He would see to that. Because he was the one like Neo before him. And weather she liked it or not she was going to be his Trinity.


	14. The Train Station

Chapter 14

Sati and The Oracle bid good night to both Smith and Indigo and went their separate ways for the evening leaving them both to enjoy the rest of the night together. The man in the long black coat followed them and watched their every move. It sickened him to see Smith kissing her, laughing with her and holding her in his arms whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Humans and programs should not be romantically involved in his mind because it wasn't right, it was unnatural. He looked at them in the same way he looked at the gay and lesbian couples in Zion, with hatred and disgust and this was even more disgusting. He wanted to throw up.

Smith and Indigo walked over to a ferris wheel hand in hand with the teddy bear that he had won for her still tucked under one arm. They waited in line as the operator of the ride seated the passengers, finally they were seated and finally the ride started. Once they were up high, they had a beautiful view of the city and Smith put his arm around Indigo as she rested her head on his shoulder. Down below, the man in the long black coat just glared at him.

'What could she see in a program?'

'Were human men not good enough for her?'

'How could she betray the human race like this?'

These were all the thoughts running through the man's mind as he watched them laughing and having a good time with each other as they were riding the ferris wheel. He could tell that they were absorbed in each other and not paying attention to the world around them. He decided that he would make his move once they were alone. He was entertained by the thought of putting a bullet right between Smith's eyes right in front of Indigo.

'That'll teach him for thinking a program can seduce our women. Besides, they have their own women and should stick with their own kind.' was his sick, twisted thought.

And then after that he was going to teach Indigo a lesson she would never forget, she would learn that it doesn't pay to be an agent's whore and she would learn the error of her ways whether she liked it or not.

Meanwhile back at the ferris wheel, Smith was enjoying his time with her, taking he in with his eyes and breathing in her scent, it was pleasant to him and it was the same for her. Finally she spoke.

"Did you ever think that it was possible?"

"What?' he asked.

"That it was possible that two people like us could ever fall in love despite our differences?"

"Oh you mean the fact that you're a human and I'm a program?"

"Yeah."

"I do admit, there was a time when I hated all humans. I used to think that they all had a stench to them."

"Well what about me? Do I stink?" she asked him.

He looked at her with those deep blue eyes and stroked her cheek as he smiled at her.

"No. I love the way you smell, it's quite pleasant to me."

"I'm glad."

And then he kissed her.

Down below, the man in the long black coat was still glaring at them, waiting to make his move when they least expected it. Finally the ride was over and the park was closing. Smith and Indigo walked out in each other's arms and mad their way to the tunnel where the railcar would arrive to take them home. Not far behind would be the man in the long black coat.

Once they reached the platform, they stood there in silence with her wrapped in his arms. But Indigo sensed that something was not right, she felt as if they were being watched.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You ever get the feeling that something isn't right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know Smith ... I'm just ... getting this really creepy vibe right now."

Smith had thought about it for a moment and it was then he was attuned to her emotions and he too felt that something wasn't right eaither.

"I think I understand. It's okay I'm here with you."

He kissed her forehead and held her close. And then all of a sudden they heard a single set of footsteps coming down the stairs and clapping like a pity clap that would be giving for a bad performance. It was the man in the long black coat.

"Awwww! Isn't that sweet?" Indigo recognized him immediately.

"Cutter?"

"Yeah it's me." replied the man in the long black coat.

"You know your little brother back in Zion is worried sick about you! So I thought I would check up on ya! Little did I know ..." Cutter shook his head in disgust.

"Listen Cutter, it's not what you think."

And then with one swift move, he drew his gun and pointed it between Smith's eyes.

"It's exactly what I think! Here you were supposedly his hostage when in reality you were being his whore!"

Indigo didn't say a word, she looked at him in terror. Smith looked at her, obviously he didn't want to die like this.

"Goddamn you Cutter!" as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Look at him!" Cutter commanded.

She looked at Smith in her eyes she did not see a program, she saw the man she loved and she saw Cutter as the man she hated.

"Don't you see Indigo, he's not even human!"

Something inside her stirred, something she could not explain. Before Cutter knew what to expect she charged at him and he fired at her. Out of instinct she raised her hand and the bullet stopped just inches away from her. Cutter looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck?" was all he could say.

And then he charged at her and she charged at him. Smith could not believe his eyes. As they flew through the air. It was like a flashback to the fight where he and Neo had their first battle. Only it was the woman he loved fighting for him. Finally the train was arriving and Indigo threw Cutter onto the tracks having him in a headlock. All Smith could do was watch in terror.

"Do you hear that Mr. Easterly ...." she told him

"That is the sound of inevitability...."

Cutter was still struggling in her grasp, he could believe as to how strong she had become. The metal had screeched and was coming closer.

"Indigo no!" Smith yelled.

Indigo could not hear him all she wanted to do was kill Cutter at that moment and she didn't care how she did it.

"It is the sound of your death! Goodbye you SON-OF-A-BITCH!" she screamed.

The train roared, impossibly Cutter hurled himself straight up leaving Indigo on the tracks leaving the train to barrel over her.

"NO!!!" Smith yelled.

He shook, tears streamed down his face and then he pulled out his Dessert Eagle and fired on Cutter. Cutter dodged all of his bullets. Cutter shot back and Smith did the same.

"You're out." Cutter said with a self satisfied smirk.

"So are you." replied Smith still shaking with anger.

Cutter then looked at the train where Indigo met her demise and sighed.

"What a waste of a fine piece of ass huh?"

"You bastard!" was all Smith could say and then he charged at him knocking him to the ground and Cutter was laughing the whole time as Smith beat him to a pulp. And then Cutter grabbed him by the throat, he stood up. Cutter removed his sunglasses revealing his silver grey eyes that narrowed into steely slits with a tattoo of teardrop under the left slit. With one hand, he pinned Smith against the wall, Smith couldn't breath and was almost unconscious. All of a sudden he heard a sound behind him of doors bursting open, he turned around.

"Put him down ... now!" it was Indigo and she was intact without a scratch on her.

Cutter dropped Smith and looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Surprised to see me Mr. Easterly?

"You fucking bitch!" he said as he charged at her

She quickly jumped out of his way as he landed inside the train, by then it was too late doors had shut and he was seperated from both Smith and Indigo. A few seconds later the train started to move and Cutter was beating on the windows. As the train slowly pulled away, all Cutter saw was Indigo smiling and flipping him the bird. And all she saw was Cutter mouthing the word 'fuck' as the train was pulling away. She rushed over to Smith was relieved that she was still alive. She helped him up and all he could do was put his arms around her and not let her go.

"When the train came ... I ..." he was at a loss for words

"Sh ... it's okay." as she put a finger to his lips. "I'm still here."

He hugged her tightly and didn't want to let her go.

"Oh God! I thought I lost you." he said as tears came down his face. "You should have died when the train hit you."

"I know. But I don't know what happened. All I know is that I wanted to get back to you."

"Oh God I love you! I don't what I would do if something were to happen." he sobbed as he continued to hold her.

"I love you too!"

They just stood there until the next train arrived and were greeted by The Train Man, only he was a little bit more well groomed and smelled a lot better. He surveyed the damaged from the previous battle.

"What the hell went on here?" asked The Train Man as he surveyed the mess. And then he shook his head and muttered "Damned kids."

Smith and Indigo just looked at each other.

"So anyway you two gettin' on?" he asked them. "Cause I'm leavin' in a few seconds."

Smith and Indigo walked to the train and stepped inside. Once they took their seats she just rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Smith was happy to still be holding her.


	15. A Bad Dream

Chapter 15

Smith and Indigo arrived back at the building and made their way to Indigo's room. She was exhausted from the battle with Cutter. She was still trying to process in her mind as to why she was not killed instantly when the train hit her. Why was she still alive?

"Are you going to be alright?" Smith asked her, there was concern in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm scared." she told him.

All he could do was hold her close, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I should have died when that train hit me." she was very shaky in his embrace.

"I know." he was still holding her.

"Jesus Smith ... I'm only human."

"It will be alright Indigo." he told as he looked into her eyes. "Whatever is happening, it may be happening for a reason."

"You think so?"

"Well the only one who would know for sure is The Oracle."

"I hope so."

"Do you want to be alone tonight?"

Indigo shook her head.

"No, I need you Smith. Please stay."

When she said that, it made him feel good inside knowing that she needed him. He had never felt that before. It was a nice change from others looking at him with fear and hatred because he was an agent. She didn't want to go through this alone and he didn't blame her one bit. And maybe deep down he needed her too.

"Alright ... I'll stay." he said with a tender smile and he gave her soft kiss on the lips.

They entered the room and got undressed for bed. He climbed in and wrapped his strong, well-toned arms around her body keeping her safe.

"Smith?"

"Yes?"

"You remember the night I ran off?"

"Yes I do. I was very concerned."

"I want to say I'm sorry for invading your space ..."

"It's alright, I forgive you." he told her as he stroked her hair.

"I'm just glad that I found you before it was too late. I could never forgive myself if anything were to ever happen to you." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Do you also remember when I tried to touch your scars?"

"Yes."

"Was that where your wings used to be?"

He nodded.

"It's a constant reminder of what I used to be a long time ago."

"I'm guessing it makes you sad."

"Sometimes. When you heard the stories about me form a long time ago, I was quite different then."

"Really?"

"A long time ago the matrix itself was perfect and we were all happy, both humans and programs. That is until one day someone decided it was too perfect."

"Was that the day you got clipped?"

"Yes, for many centuries I was in this state until I met Mr. Anderson. You know him as Neo."

"So what you are telling me is that he had something to do with who you are now?"

"Yes. When he defeated the first time, I had so much anger built up inside me. Before that I just did what I was meant to do and I did what the matrix told me without question."

Tears filled her eyes. She finally understood.

"It wouldn't be until the final battle that I would understand what he was fighting for, and now when I look at you I finally comprehend what Neo felt for Trinity and the more I'm with you, these feelings get even stronger. Even though I'm not made of flesh and blood, I can finally understand love for the first time. I used to think that only humans could invent something as insipid as love. But I know now that it's more than just a word, especially when I'm holding you in my arms right now."

She held him close to her as she sobbed softly.

"Why are you crying? Did what I just said make you sad? I didn't mean to ..."

"It's alright Smith. I think I understand you more now." she said as she gave slight smile through her tears.

"I would never want to make you sad Indigo."

"I know."

"The only time I would ever want for you to cry is when you are happy."

And with that she kissed him and he positioned himself on top of her as she spread her legs letting him enter her slowly. His hands explored every inch of her as she let out a deep moan of pleasure with each slow stroke. Her hands gently caressed his back and slowly worked their way along his scars. He moaned in pleasure as her hands explored every part of him as well. His hands firmly grabbed her buttocks and she wrapped her legs around his back, giving him more access to go deeper inside of her. She arched her back into him as he kissed her neck.

"I love you." he whispered.

He kept rocking her slowly and he was fascinated by her reactions to each touch.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

Their bodies rocked in rhythm and all that mattered was them and no one else. They turned over to where she was on top of him. Her hips slowly grinded with his as he grabbed her sides slowly bucking with her and bringing her to orgasm. He took a nipple in his mouth, making her gasp in surprise and then in pleasure. If he could, he would want to be with her like this, inside of her forever. She felt so warm and so soft and she tasted so sweet to him, he didn't want this to end and neither did she.

"Oh God! You could do this to me forever if you want." she sighed.

"Forever is a long time." he told her as he looked into her eyes.

And then he rolled her onto her back again and slowly moved inside of her, she was reaching another orgasm again as she clenched the bars of the bed post above her. He could feel her spasming and her moans getting louder.

"Oh God! Please don't stop!" she pleaded.

"I don't plan to." he breathlessly told her.

And he grinded deeper and deeper into her not letting up, making her come over and over again. He enjoyed making her feel good and it showed in the way he was making love to her. Finally his hands made their way up to her arms and his fingers interlaced with hers. He looked into her eyes and she came again. Finally he was ready to explode even though he didn't want to but it was inevitable and they both exploded simultaneously and collapsed into each others arms. He held her for the longest time and fell asleep in her arms.

In the warm afterglow of their lovemaking, Indigo looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson ... wherever you are." she said quietly and then she closed her eyes while she drifted off to sleep.

_Indigo was running in slow motion toward Cutter and Smith as they were fighting in the hallway, shots were fired in all directions. The lifeless bodies of agents Brown, Jones, Thompson, Jackson, and Johnson were scattered in various places in the hall. Carl's body was at the elevator._

"_No!" she screamed._

_In terror, she watched as Cutter blocked each blow that Smith gave him single handedly. She could hear Cutter laughing at him as clear as day. Smith was fighting for his life. She kept running but the hall seemed longer and longer. She couldn't run any faster, she kept screaming as Cutter laughed manically giving Smith each blow, making him bleed. Everything was in slow motion and she had no control. It was like she was watching a bad movie and there was nothing she could do. She was helpless, she tried to get to him but it was too late. Cutter leaped into his body making him explode from the inside out, and all around them was nothing but code. She kept screaming as the hall bent around him and then he turned and walked towards her with that evil gleam in his silver grey eyes. She tried to run to the elevator, but she kept moving in slow motion and Cutter caught up to her grabbing her by the hair and slamming her against the wall. He laughed at her as her plunged his hand into her chest and she still kept screaming. _

_Cutter just smiled a very cold smile, "Agent whore!" he spat._

_She felt cold as liquid metal started to cover her body, she writhed in pain and couldn't breathe...._

Smith awoke to find Indigo struggling andstarted to shake her. She awoke to find herself back in Smith's arms where she felt safe.

"It's alright." he told her.

"I'm here!" he held her in his arms. "You're safe now."

She couldn't help but cry.

"Shhh ... it's okay. It was only a dream Indigo."

"It felt so real." she was shaking.

"Everything's alright, I'm here now."

He continued to rock her slowly to calm her.

"It was Cutter, I saw him kill you in my dream." she sobbed.

"He's not going to get me." he reassured her.

"Oh God! It seemed so real!"

"I know." he held her closer to him.

"Smith I'm so scared."

He just continued to hold her until she calmed down and then he kissed her forehead letting her know that everything was alright.

"I think we need to see The Oracle." he told her.

"I think so too."

They got out of bed, showered and got dressed and went to see The Oracle. If anyone had answers as to why Indigo had that dream and why she survived the train running over her it would be The Oracle herself. Maybe she would have the answers.

They stepped inside The Oracle's home and they were greeted by Sati. Sati could tell by Indigo's demeanor that something was wrong.

"Indigo are you okay?" there was a hint of concern in the child's voice.

Indigo just smiled at her and stroked her head.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. I just need to speak with The Oracle."

Sati still looked concerned and looked to Smith who shared the same expression. Finally The Oracle entered from the kitchen with the smell of fresh baked cookies not too far behind her. The smell soothed Indigo made her calmer. The Oracle even could sense something was wrong with Indigo.

"So what's up kid?" she asked.

"I can't hide shit from you can I?"

"Nope. Do you want to speak in private?"

Indigo looked at Smith.

"It's okay Indigo. Sati and I will be fine."

"Step into my office." said The Oracle.

They stepped into the kitchen and Indigo took a seat next to The Oracle. The old woman looked at her with an expression of concern.

"Is there something troubling you baby?"

"Yes. Last night after you and Sati left, Smith and I had a run in with someone."

The Oracle looked at her for moment like she knew what happened next.

"This someone wouldn't happen to be Cutter would it?"

"How did you ..."

"I just knew baby. I had a feeling that little bastard would be a problem."

"I don't understand?"

"You see Indigo, Cutter was someone who should have never been unplugged in the first place. I had a terrible feeling when I first met him."

"How was he not meant to be unplugged? Didn't he want to be free?"

"Of course, but for all the wrong reasons."

"I knew that if he were to be freed the war would start again. I warned Raven about him but he didn't listen. Cutter was freed against all our wishes. He is so full of hatred and has no love in his heart for either human or machine and he will not stop until he rules both Zion and the matrix and makes both worlds into his own image. Cutter is now what Smith used to be, only in human form. And he is very dangerous. He does have a weakness though."

"And what is it?"

The Oracle looked Indigo straight in the eye.

"It's you and Smith."

"How?"

"The love you two share for each other, it's the most powerful weapon against him. Your love is special kind of love."

"I don't understand Oracle."

"Yours is a love that is impossible between humans and programs. A love that sees no code or physical body for that matter."

"Is that why I didn't die when the train hit me?"

She smiled at Indigo.

"Yes, that is how strong your love for each other is, if it were anyone else they would have been killed instantly."

The Oracle got up from her seat.

"I want for you to follow me."

Indigo did so without question and walked through the door, once inside their clothing had changed. The oracle was in a black kung fu outfit and Indigo in a white version of the same outfit. They had entered a Japanese style dojo.

"From what I understand when you two encountered Cutter last night you showed some pretty mad skills kiddo."

"How did you know?"

"The matrix is a small place honey. Word gets around fast."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So what are we doing in a dojo?"

"Well sometimes I like to let off some steam and Seraph and I have sparring matches."

"So you mean to tell me you know kung fu?"

"The reason I brought you here is so we can hone some of those hidden talents kid. Here in this dojo we have some basic rules. Rules like gravity. And what you may learn is some of those rules can be bent. And others can be broken."

The Oracle assumed a fighting stance.

"Listen Oracle ... I don't know about this. I was always raised to respect my elders"

"Are you afraid to kick an old lady's ass? Or are you afraid this old lady might kick your ass?"

She stayed in her fighting stance.

"Come on kid! Attack me!"

Indigo assumed a similar stance cautiously circling The Oracle until she gave a short cry and launched a furious attack. The scene looked like something out of Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. The old woman's fists and feet struck Indigo from every angle as she pressed her attack. Meanwhile in the living room, the spoon kid was watching the fight on TV and getting excited. He bursted into the kitchen where Smith and Sati were playing a game of checkers.

"Check this out! Indigo is fighting Oracle!" said the spoon kid with excitement and a gleam in his eye.

"What?" Smith was suprised as they walked into the living room and on the screen as plain as day there were The Oracle and Indigo sparring int the dojo.

Indigo's face was knotted, her teeth clenched and she hurled herself once again at The Oracle.

"Very good kiddo, but your weakness isn't your strong suit."

The Oracle attacked her, her feet and her fists everywhere, taking Indigo apart. For every blow Indigo blocked, five more of hit their mark until Indigo fell to the floor. She panted on her hands and knees, spitting blood from her mouth, staining the white floor of the dojo.

"Now tell me ... how did a little old lady like myself beat you?"

"Well for one, you're too fast for me Oracle."

"Now does my being faster, stronger, older and wiser have anything to do with muscles here in the matrix sweety?"

Indigo was frustrated.

"Now take a deep breath." she told her.

Indigo stood slowly.

"Let's do it again!"

This time their fists started to fly so fast that all the naked eye could see was a blur. In the living room Smith, Sati, and spoon kid all looked like they were watching an episode of the WWE.

"Dude! That chick is fast!" said spoon kid.

Meanwhile, back in the dojo The Oracle was pressing Indigo countering blows while slipping in several stinging slaps.

"Fuck Oracle that hurts!"

Come kiddo! What the hell are you waiting for? You know damned well you're faster than this! Don't think you are! Know you are dammit!

WHACK! The Oracle cracked Indigo. Her face twisted with rage and her speed of blows rised like a drum solo.

"Oh for chrissakes Indigo! Stop trying to hit me and just hit me DAMMIT!"

WHAM! A single blow caught The Oracle on her side of her head.

In the living room there was a collective gasp from Sati, spoon kid, and Smith.

"Oh shit!" was all the spoon kid could say.

Indigo laid The Oracle out on her ass and she immediately felt horrible. To her relief the old woman got up, rubbed her face and just smiled at her.

"Not bad kid, you did good."

The Oracle put her arm around Indigo as they walked out the dojo and back into their regular clothing in the kitchen. Smith and Sati walked in. And then The Oracle looked at Smith.

"This one's a keeper son." she told him.

And then she turned to Indigo. "And you are the first one to kick my ass. Be proud of that." she said with sly wink.

"I think with more training you'll be ready."

"Ready for what Oracle?" she asked.

"You will know when the time comes hon."

Indigo had tried to process what was going on and then The Oracle spoke some more.

"Well kids, it looks like our time is up."

She gave Smith a kiss on the cheek.

"You take care of her, you hear?"

"I will."

And then The Oracle handed Indigo and Smith each a cookie.

"Here you go. Now when you eat these you will feel as right as rain. I promise."

They walked out hand in hand and munched on their cookies and they felt right as rain just as she promised they would.


	16. A Night Out

_Just an author's note: The songs you see in italics are Stronger by Kristine W and Closer by NIN. Happy reading!_

Chapter 16

Smith and Indigo stepped outside. The early evening air was warm and it felt good. He put his arm around her and she rested his head on her shoulder. He quite enjoyed having her in his arms. If he could, he would have frozen this moment forever.

"Hey Smith!" It was Seraph.

"Oh hi! Long time no see." said Smith.

"So are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" Seraph, looked at her with a slight grin.

"Seraph, this is Indigo."

Seraph took Indigo's hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you Seraph." said Indigo.

"Oh dear, the pleasure is all mine." as Seraph gave a wink from behind his dark shades.

Smith couldn't believe it, Seraph was flirting with his girl right in front of him! They continued to make small talk and then not too long after, they were joined by the woman in red.

"Sorry I'm late Seraph." said the woman in red.

"It's quite alright, you look awesome babe." was Seraph's reply.

"And you look good enough to eat." said the woman in red eyeing Seraph lustfully.

Finally the woman in red wrapped her arms around Seraph and grabbed his butt, planting a long kiss on his lips. Indigo and Smith could tell they were really into each other. Finally they broke their kiss and looked at Indigo and Smith. That was when the woman in red spoke.

"Seraph, and I are going clubbing, you guys wanna come?"

Indigo noticed that this time her voice was not as annoying than the first time she encountered her with Jones and Brown at the coffee shop. Perhaps the architect had modulated her voice to where it didn't sound like nails going down a chalk board. But what the hell, with what she and Smith had been through, it sounded like fun and she wanted to see more of Smith's dancing skills.

"Well Smithy, what do you think?" Indigo asked.

"Sounds like fun." Smith said.

"So where are we going?" asked Seraph.

"Well I know this awesome place in downtown, it's not your typical nightclub if you know what I mean." said the woman in red with a slight wink.

"Not your typical nightclub huh? Sounds like a blast." said Indigo.

"Oh girlfriend you ain't seen nothin' yet!" replied the woman in red.

"Well how are we getting there?" asked Smith.

"Ask and ye shall receive." said the woman in red as a white limo pulled up beside them.

The driver was who else? The Train Man himself only this time her had his hair slicked back in a ponytail and was wearing a black chauffeur's uniform with the hat included. Indigo was dumbstruck as he stepped out the limo and made his way to the passenger door letting everyone in.

"Smith, wasn't he the guy who operated the train last night?"

"No actually that is his twin brother." Smith told her.

Once everyone was seated in the back Limo Man turned around facing them looking over his shoulder.

"So where are you kids headed tonight?"

"Embers please." was Red's reply.

"Embers it is then." said Limo Man and they sped off heading towards downtown.

Smith undid his tie and tie clip and unbuttoned a few buttons on his dress shirt, he also removed his earpiece and his sunglasses. All Indigo could think about was how hot he looked at that moment wanted him to take her right then and there, but she thought better of it. But then again Seraph and Red were making out and giggling like two horny teenagers on prom night. Smith wrapped his arms around her and she fell back into him as he kissed her neck softly. Finally the limo arrived at its destination, a large gray building with rainbow flags all around it, and the word EMBERS in big orange and yellow letters on the street side of the building. Smith surveyed the area as they stepped out the limo. It was different all right. They stepped through the doors and all of their eyes turned to the stage where what they saw a very tall gorgeous drag queen with neon green hair and big fake breasts lipsyncing and dancing.

"Welcome to the Embers Avenue!" Announced the drag queen. And she was met with thunderous applause.

"Are we ready for a great show tonight?" She asked the crowd as they got louder.

And then the queen had a look of irritation on her face and spoke into the mic once more.

"I said are we ready to have a good time tonight?" The crowd applause was even louder and the look on the queen's face was that of satisfation.

"Much better, your applause just about made me moist." said the queen with a wicked smile.

And the crowd clapped and laughed at her comment including Seraph and Red. Poor Smith didn't know what to think, but Indigo seemed to feel comfortable in this gay club. As the music continued to play, she introduced her cast for the evening one by one, each of them, even though they were obviously men in dresses, looked gorgeous in their feathers, sequined gowns and huge hair. Smith was intrigued as he watched the whole thing. Indigo nudged Red.

"I haven't been to a drag show since I was unplugged! This is cool!"

"It gets better ... trust me." said Red over the noise.

Finally the queen spoke again.

"Welcome to the show! I am your hostess, Miss Chastity Frustration!"

Chastity looked around the room.

"So do we have any virgins here with us tonight?" she asked.

Red and Seraph raised their hands. Chastity gave them a look.

"Bullshit you two! You've been here before!" said Chastity with a laugh.

And then she eyed Smith and Indigo and it was obvious to her that they had never been there before. They both needed a shot of something and quick because Chastity was going to put them on the spot whether they liked it or not.

"But I see you did bring me virgins." said Chastity with a wink and then she looked at Smith pointing a finger at him.

"But you are cute. What's your name honey?"

Chastity put her arm around him and put the mic to his mouth.

"Smith."

"Oh sounds sexy but just Smith?"

"Uh, yes." Smith grinned, Indigo could tell he was starting to relax and have fun.

"For the rest of the night I'll call you John. So is this your girlfriend John?" Chastity was looking at Indigo.

Smith looked at her and smiled. "Well yes."

Chastity took a look at Indigo and then at him.

"You two look really cute together, anyway welcome and enjoy the show!"

"Thanks!" said Indigo.

The show commenced as the four of them sat there for awhile enjoying each number. It would not be too long before Seraph would get them tequila shots with salt and lime. Smith took the shot glass and smelled it, the vapors alone got him tipsy since he never drank alcohol before. Indigo, Seraph and Red were obviously more experienced at drinking tequila than he was. Seraph, held up his shot in order to make a toast.

"To living life!" he said

"I'll drink to that." said Indigo

Smith did what the rest of the group did first they put salt between their thumbs and index fingers and sucked on them and then they swallowed their shots followed by the lime. When he drank his down, he started feeling warm inside and his head started feeling lighter. Seraph ordered another round. And this time Smith didn't feel so awkward, he had gotten the pattern down just like that. After the third shot Seraph suggested they go to the other side and dance for awhile. They made their way to the other side where great dance music was being played. The bass was heavy and everyone was moving their feet to the sound.

_My love  
My love  
My love  
My love  
My love  
My love  
My love is stronger_

Smith led her to the dance floor and started to pull her close as their legs locked together and they were moving in time to the music.

_My love is stronger  
My love is stronger  
My love is  
My love is  
My love is stronger stronger  
My love is  
My love is  
My love is stronger stronger_

Seraph and Red were watching them dance. The bass kept pumping.

_If you think you stand alone  
You've got a lot to learn  
Because as long as there's one breath left in me  
You'll always have someone to turn to _

You're looking through that storm  
There's a whirlwind in your mind  
When you need a little shelter  
You can run to these arms of mine

And then Smith scooped her up in his arms and spun with her on the dance floor. She laughed.

_My love is stronger than your pain  
Stronger than your fear  
Sweet enough to wash the salt from your tears  
Deeper than the waves that break against your heart  
You can't go on any longer  
My love is stronger _

My love is  
My love is  
My love is stronger

"Oh my God! I'm getting so dizzy!" as she continued to laugh. He stopped and planted a kiss on her lips.

_Like a tiny fragile flower  
Is gently nourished by the sun  
Your love somehow empowers me  
To do things I have never done _

To break through all these chains  
All of my doubts and uncertainties  
When your weakest hour falls around you  
You can find your strength in me

They continued to dance.

_My love is  
My love is  
My love is stronger stronger  
My love is stronger  
My love is  
My love is  
My love is stronger stronger  
Now, stronger than your tears  
Stronger than your pain  
Stronger than your fears  
(Oh, I'm stronger than your pain now)  
Sweet enough to wash  
Stronger than your pain_

Finally Seraph and Red joined in.

_My love  
My love  
My love  
My love  
My love  
My love  
My love is stronger_

And then the tempo changed from upbeat to very dark and very sensuous, the beat had slowed and all couples were pulling each other close and bodies were entwining. Men with women, men with men, and women with women were all doing a slow grind on the dance floor. The way they moved reminded her of the celebrations back in Zion.

_you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god_

Smith looked at her with those deep blue eyes and then she turned around as his hands traveled her body on the dance floor making her very aroused.

_you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god  
_

She could feel him kissing her neck as he slowly grinded with her in time to the music.

_through every forest, above the trees  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
you are the reason I stay alive_

Not too far away was Cutter watching them once again.


	17. At The Roxy

_Authors note: This chapter was kind of inspired by a hangout in Portland, Oregon called The Roxy. And the terms you are about to read exchanged between Red and Dawnna are actual things drag queens and fag hags greet each other with so please don't take offense. Also you will see a gay couple getting engaged. Some of thecharacters in this chapter that you will see are actually based on people I know. Soif you're offended by gay themes in this point in the story, tough shit! Otherwise, happy reading!_

Chapter 17

Smith and Indigo were dancing and having great time. How he loved having her in his arms, when she was with him everything seemed alright with the world. Finally the club shut down for the night and it was a sign for everyone to leave. Both Red and Seraph as well Smith and Indigo stepped out into the night air, the evening was calm.

And then Seraph chimed in. "I'm famished, all that partying has made me hungry."

"I know a place just up the street." said Red.

And then she turned to Smith and Indigo.

"Seraph and I are heading to The Roxy. You're more than welcome to join us."

"I am a little hungry myself." was Indigo's reply.

Smith took her hand and the four of them walked up the street, it had started to rain. Smith hated the rain because it brought too many bad memories of the program he was so long ago. But he continued to walk with her holding her hand. She could tell something was wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I just don't like the rain that's all." he told her. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Then she remembered the story of the last battle with Neo and she really couldn't blame him for hating it, she only wished she could make new memories for him when it came to the rain. But she could tell he was content just holding her hand as droplets of water splashed down on them. Thankfully it was only a light sprinkling and not a downpour. As they kept walking Smith observed Seraph with his arm around Red and he followed suit by doing the same with Indigo and her arm would wrap itself around his back. As they walked up the street Red said hello to everyone she knew including the drag queens and the street kids. This street had one bar after another and it was obvious that they were closing for the night when patrons by the groups were piling out and on their way home.

Smith noticed that some were coupled up like he and Indigo were but most of them were men embracing with men and he saw a few women embracing with women. This was fascinating to him even though he knew he liked girls. But he seemed comfortable enough to walking through this gay mecca. The people here were obviously full of love and acceptance and he got a warm fuzzy feeling inside just by watching them and by observing how happy they were just by being themselves. And for the first time ever in his exsistence he finally felt like he could be himself especially now that he was with her.

Finally they reached The Roxy and was the most interesting place Smith had ever seen, when they went inside they were greeted by a waitress by the name of Dawnna. Dawnna was about the same height as Indigo and she was quite attractive with her full red lips and long red hair, she noticed Red right away.

"Hey hooker!" was Dawnna's greeting.

Smith and Indigo look confused at that comment. Seraph and Red chuckled because they knew Dawnna's twisted sense of humor.

"Hey bitch!" was Red's reply.

"How many will be joining you this evening?"

"Well there's Seraph, Indigo and Smith, that makes four." said Red.

Dawnna eyeballed Smith and then gave a slight grin. Smith being polite smiled back at her.

"I don't if anyone has told you this, but you're really cute." said Dawnna.

Smith felt like he was blushing from that comment. No one ever thought that an agent of the matrix was attractive let alone cute. Of course a long time ago humans and programs alike would see them on the other side of a Dessert eagle shooting at them. So of course the comment surprised him. Indigo giggled at the comment and his reaction.

"Hey what about me?" said Seraph in flirting tone.

"Oh baby," Dawnna purred "you know you'll always have a place in my heart."

"Hey can we still smoke in here?" Red asked.

"No." said Dawnna.

Red sighed, "Let me guess? The Architect?"

"Yeah." was Dawnna's reply. "The old bastard passed an ordinance that prohibits smoking in all restaurants in the matrix. Didn't even let us vote on it either."

"That sucks!" said Seraph.

"We do have a smoking section outside. But it's not the same." Dawnna replied.

"Well what do you expect from The Architect." said Red with a smirk. "So anyway how long for a table?"

"Not long at all. Follow me."

The group followed Dawnna to a booth at the far end corner of the restaurant where directly in front of them was a life sized statue of Jesus hanging on the cross with a bright neon pink halo encircling it's head. Smith stared at it for a long time, it wasn't everyday he saw such things. He also studied the interior of the establishment. Poster from Quentin Tarrantino movies covered every wall as well as autographed pictures of local drag queens and famous celebrities. And on the shelves were different types of Barbie dolls. The decor itself was very interesting to him. Dawnna handed them their menus and announced she would give them a few minutes to decide. She went back to seating her customers. He was reading over the descriptions of the sandwiches and dishes named after famous people. He chuckled at names like The Lovely Suzanne-Witch, Tonya Harding Double Decker Club and the Vagetarian Omlette with the caption that read 'Girls dig it!'. They even had creative names for the beverages as well. Finally after a few minutes Dawnna came back and took their order.

"What'll ya have?" she asked the group with a pen and pad in her hand.

Red went first. "I'll have the Bad Breath Bagel. That looks good."

Seraph looked at her and wrinkled his nose. Because he knew the Bad Breath Bagel had onions.

"It looks like I won't be kissing you anymore tonight." there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Red just grinned at him and finished her order.

"I'll also take a raspberry Italian soda please. And I'll take that with half and half with whipped cream."

"Okay. What about you Seraph?"

"I'll take the Poo Poo Platter. And I'll also take a raspberry Italian soda no cream in mine thanks."

"Poo Poo Platter?" Smith asked.

Seraph explained, "Don't let the name fool you, it's far from it."

"Okay how you?" it was Indigo's turn.

"I'll have a diet soda and a Royale with extra cheese, no pickles. And a side of blue cheese dressing."

"Fries, or potato salad with that?"

"Fries please."

And then it was Smith's turn.

"What'll you have handsome?" Dawnna asked with a sly wink.

"I'll just take the cheesy fries and a pot of coffee."

Dawnna repeated the order back and told them that their food would be coming right up. A few moments later she would arrive with their drinks. Smith didn't say a word he just watched the patrons with interest. Out the corner a pair of men caught his eye. It was obvious they were very much in love with each other. The man on the right was had a shaved head and had very happy smile on his face the other who was obviously his partner was a few inches shorter than him and had short cropped red hair and he was very fair skinned with freckles. They walked in holding hands and took a seat at their table right across from them. Smith and Indigo looked at them laughing and talking and giving each other short pecks on the lips. A smile crept across Indigo's lips. Dawnna arrived with their food and Smith was still observing the gay couple with interest in front of them as they ate. Finally when the redhead least expected it the bald man got down on one knee and took out something out his pocket what resembled an engagement ring. Finally all eyes were on them and the redhead cried when he nodded his head yes. Cheers were heard all over the restaurant when they embraced.

"What just happened? And why was that man crying when he was given the ring?" Smith asked.

Indigo explained. "Well he just asked for his hand in marriage?"

"What is marriage?"

Indigo took his hand. "It's something two beings do when they love each other very much."

"You mean, like us?"

"Yeah. Like us." she said as she took his hand in hers.

"But these are two men I just saw. Does this custom also apply to men and women as well?"

"It can but when two beings love each other and it doesn't even matter what color or gender you are."

"Does that also apply to us since you are human and I'm an A.I.?"

Indigo looked into his eyes.

"I don't see why not."

Smith liked that answer and squeezed her hand lightly and then looked away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How can you love me? Even after everything I've done? In the past I've killed countless humans, I even tried to control the matrix itself by copying myself and becoming a virus. So for someone to even love me is just overwhelming. Hell, there's some days where I am shocked that I even have friends like Seraph and the other agents, even after what I did so long ago. I mean ... I would hate me too."

"Maybe they know you're not that program anymore."

Smith knew she was right. Seraph and Red excused themselves and headed home leaving Indigo and Smith alone to talk more. As they talked Indigo had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. The hairs on her back stood up and then finally there was a crashing sound behind her. They quickly turned around, it was Cutter.

"Hey asshole! You're gonna have to pay for that!" Dawnna shouted.

Cutter just grabbed Dawnna and threw her across the room like a rag doll making her crash into the wall and knocking her out. Cutter was walking towards them with a menacing look on his face and his eyes seething of hatred. Instinctively Smith shot up out of his seat and got into a defense posture, just in time to see Cutter's fist heading straight for him. Lightening quick, Smith darted to the side resulting in Cutter smashing the jukebox behind him.

Cutter had a crazed look about him.

"You just had to take her didn't you?"

Patrons started scrambling out of The Roxy as fast as they could.

"I don't want to fight you!"

Cutter scoffed at Smith.

"Look at you ... big bad Agent Smith!" he laughed "Are you too much of a pussy to fight me? That's okay! I wouldn't wanna fight me either!"

A crowd slowly formed outside the restaurant, watching the spectacle as Cutter was throwing punches at Smith and Smith ducking each blow. Enraged, Cutter lunged at him. Smith was so fast he was almost a blur to the naked eye. Cutter kicked and punched but he kept missing his mark. Finally Smith did a lightening fast high kick sending Cutter flying through the window and landing him on the sidewalk unconscious. He grabbed Indigo and ran like hell from the restaurant. By this time it was raining just like the night of the final battle with Neo.


	18. Goodbye Is So Hard To Say

Chapter 18

They kept running through dark alleys and dimly lit streets. Finally they stopped when they reached the building. Indigo was out of breath.

" I think we lost him!" she said, it was obvious she was exhausted from running.

Smith didn't say a word. He just pulled her close to him in the pouring rain. They stood there for a moment, letting the rain soak them until finally they went inside. Once inside, Carl just stood there with a look of concern on his face.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

Indigo spoke.

"You really don't wanna know."

Carl then looked to Smith.

"Are you okay?"

"We'll be fine." Smith reassured him.

Carl spoke again.

"Okay you kids have a good night."

They didn't say a word as they made their way to the elevator. The doors closed and there was silence between them. She was content to be just holding his hand. Once they reached the hallway they made their way to Indigo's room. They were tired from the excitement that evening and decided to go to bed. They changed for bed and fell asleep in each other's arms to the sounds of the rain falling on the roof.

She was dreaming again......

_It was the same dream where she ran in slow motion towards Smith and Cutter. Once again, guns were being fired and there were bodies that littered the hallway and blood was everywhere. Smith was still fighting for his life and just like before, Cutter had killed him in the same fashion over and over again. She cried out but no one could hear her. She could hear Cutter laughing manically as he was killing Smith. And just like before Cutter walked towards her, she tried to run away but he caught up to her slamming her against the wall. He uttered those same words as hatred seethed in his steely grey eyes:_

"_Agent loving whore!"_

_And once again his hand plunged into her chest making her feel coldness and pain......_

Indigo sat up, sweat was rolling down her face. She reached for Smith but he wasn't there, she looked towards the balcony and there he was in just his pants and shoes in the heavy rain. It looked like he was in thought. Indigo stepped out of bed and went to him.

"It's wet out here." She said.

He looked in her direction and gave a slight smile. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I understand."

Smith put his arms around her, his bare chest felt good against her. And then she spoke again.

"You have to be nuts to be out here in the rain with just your pants on."

He chuckled to himself.

"So why are you out here anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe sometimes when it rains like this I am reminded of what I once was." His tone was somewhat sad.

His hand touched her wet cheek. By this time they both soaked to the bone but they didn't care. Her lips touched his lightly.

"How about we give you a new memory of the rain." She whispered.

"I think I like that idea."

He wrapped his arms around her and started to kissed her deeply.

_Money can't buy it... _

_baby Sex can't buy it... baby _

_Drugs can't buy it... baby _

_You can't buy it... baby_

His lips made his way to her neck making her sigh as she arched herself into him, his hands traveling down her back. All around them rain was pouring making them both wet.

_I believe that love alone might do these things for you I believe in love alone yeah yeah _

Her robe fell to the ground and his hands explored her back. The straps of her nightgown fell down around her shoulders exposing her breasts.

_Take the power to set you free _

_Kick down the door and throw away the key _

_Give up your needs... _

_Your poisoned seeds _

_Find yourself elected to a different kind of creed_

She could feel how hard he was through his wet pants and slowly undid his zipper, not breaking their kiss.

_I believe that love alone might do these things for you _

_I believe that love alone might do these things for you _

_I believe in the power of creation _

_I believe in the good vibration _

_I believe in love alone yeah yeah_

His pants fell down around his feet and he hoisted her onto him, she wrapped his legs around his back, taking him inside of her.

_Won't somebody tell me what we're coming to _

_It might take forever till we watch those dreams come true _

_All the money in the world won't buy you peace of mind _

_You can have it all but you still won't be satisfied_

He held her close as they moved together in the rain, they looked into each other's eyes as they moved.

_Money can't buy it... baby _

_Sex can't buy it... baby _

_Drugs can't buy it... baby _

_You can't buy it... baby_

Their rhythm increased and the rain got even harder and the thunder became even louder, but all that mattered was them.

_Now... Hear this _

_Pay attention to me 'cause _

_I'm a rich white girl and it's plain to see _

_I got every kind of thing that the money can buy _

_Let me tell you all about it _

_Let me amplify _

_I got DIAMONDS... _

_You heard about those I got so many that I can't close my safe at night in the dark _

_Lying awake in a sick dream_

She felt like exploding as she bucked like a wild animal on him, he matched her.

_I believe that love alone might do these things for you _

_I believe that love alone might do these things for you _

_I believe in the power of creation _

_I believe in the good vibration _

_I believe in love alone yeah yeah_

Finally they both exploded. She could feel him spasming and continued to ride until he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped her and pulled her close, she could feel his hot breath on neck. She felt weak but yet she felt stronger at the same time. The rain continued to pour as they kissed.

On the roof of the building across the way Cutter was watching everything. He felt sickened at the site of Smith making love to her, he was even more sickened by enjoyment Indigo was showing as he was doing it to her. He had to make his move and he would have to make it fast. But first he had to speak to someone. It was almost time for their meeting and he had to go.

In a room filled with television screens sat The Architect in nice large comfortable chair. Cutter walked in.

"I've been expecting you." Said the old man. "Please have a seat."

"I'll stand thanks."

"As you wish."

Cutter gave The Architect a look of question.

"I was told that you could help me?"

The old man's mouth curled into a slight smile.

"I do believe this about the program Smith and the human girl correct?"

"Yes that is correct. It seems as if you and I believe in the same thing."

"And what is that young man?"

"That humans and A.I. have no business being together."

The old man grinned some more.

"I never thought I would see a human being agreement with me it is quite impressive."

"I'm glad to see even though you're a part of the matrix you think the same way I do."

"I too find it disgusting. Love is insipid, even if it is between humans and A.I."

"I agree."

"Smith and the other agents used to be the best programs I ever had, until something got screwed up along the way. The Oracle wanted to teach them about humanity, along the way their programming became flawed. They became more human."

Cutter had to laugh slightly.

"So where do I come in?" He asked.

"I want for you to help restore order, keep humans with their own kind, I am afraid that Indigo is infecting Smith and the other agents. And to be perfectly honest, I won't have it."

"Neither will I." Cutter was in complete agreement with the old man. "Tell me what I have to do."

The Architect pointed to a black door.

"Inside you will find the answers for restoring the natural balance of things, once inside you will be able to harness the power of Neo and the ones before him. Are you willing?"

An evil smile spread across Cutter's lips.

"Hell yes."

Cutter walked to the door and opened it. Light came in from all directions as he stepped inside, a searing pain shot through his whole body and he screamed in agony. The Architect looked on calmly.

"Oh I forgot to tell you .... it might hurt just a little bit." and then The Architect threw his head back and laughed out loud. His twisted plan was now taking shape.

Smith and Indigo walked through the park, it was lovely day outside and the birds were singing. They noticed a mother with her child. Smith was fascinated at how small this little human was. They sat down next to the mother and the baby who was not more than a year old looked at Smith a smiled at him. The baby reached out it's hand and snagged his earpiece out of his ear.

"Jadzia! Don't mess with the nice man's earpiece!" The mother told her baby and then the mother apologized. "I'm sorry, she likes to touch everyone and everything."

"It's alright." He told her.

Baby Jadzia continued to look up at Smith with those big blue eyes of hers and continued to smile and coo at him.

"Looks like she likes you." said Indigo teasingly.

Baby Jadzia still continued to look at Smith and smile.

"So how old is she?" Indigo asked.

"She'll be one in a few days."

The baby still tried to paw at Smith. The mother observed her child's reaction to him.

"You know she doesn't take much to strangers, but she is really liking you."

"Really?" He asked.

The mother explained, "Babies seem to have a sense on people, they know who's cool and who isn't and since Jadzia here is taking a liking to you, you must be okay."

Smith and the baby exchanged looks.

And then the mother asked. "Do you wanna hold her?"

Smith was surprised.

"Uh ... I ..."

"It's okay." The mother reassured him. "She won't break."

She gingerly rested Jadzia in his arms. He was very careful. He held her head with one hand and her little body fit perfectly in his arms. She cooed and smiled some more at him. The feeling of holding a small human like this was amazing to him. Indigo just looked at him and a smile crossed her face. This was the softest side she had ever seen in him. He smiled back at the baby and rocked her gently. Finally she reached up and grabbed his sunglasses off his face making him laugh. The mother looked at her watch and realized it was time for an appointment and they couldn't be late. Smith gently handed baby Jadzia back to her mother with his sunglasses still in her tiny hands. The mother wrangled them free and handed them back to him.

"It was nice chatting with you. But we have to go. Say bye-bye sweety!"

"Bye-bye!" Jadzia said in her tiny voice.

The mother walked off and little Jadzia was waving to Smith as she was resting on her mother's shoulder. Indigo sat with him for the longest time after that just holding his hand.

"I never realized humans could be so small." He mused.

"Yes but then we grow up." She told him.

"Were you that tiny once?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Well you grew up quite nicely."

Indigo blushed at the comment.

All of a sudden the silence was shattered by gun shots whizzing by in their direction, it was Cutter. Smith pulled out his Dessert Eagle and fired at him. Cutter dodged every bullet with lightening speed, he was a blur as he ran towards them. Indigo screamed as they ran toward each other. Smith was careful not to shoot any of the humans who might have come in harm's way. Cutter, on the other hand didn't give a shit as long as he hit his target. But he couldn't. Indigo did her best to stop the bullets like she did in the train station, she stopped all except one and it hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground, Smith looked over in horror seeing her slumped over.

"Oh my God!" Was all he could say.

Cutter ran away from the scene as Smith rushed to her side. Indigo couldn't breathe.

"Hang on!" He told her.

"Smith ... I ..."

"Shhhh ... don't talk ... it's going to be okay ... I promise... just hold on." Tears started to form in his eyes.

He held her hand and she was slowly starting to fade away. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Please stay with me!" He pleaded.

She was losing her grip on his hand.

"No! No! No!" He started to sob uncontrollably.

And then she stopped breathing. He plunged his hand into her chest, her lifeless body spasmed as he pulled the bullet out of her. He held it in his hand and then her reached into her chest once more, this time massaging her heart and sending a direct shock.

"Come on!"

He gave her heart another shock, still nothing.

"Come on dammit!"

And then he gave her heart a final shock, her eyes opened and she gasped loudly. Her heart was beating and she was breathing once again. He just held her close and sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought I was going to die."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"He's not going to leave us alone is he?"

"No."

"What are we going to do?"

"You might have to go back to Zion."

"But I don't ..."

"Please this is the only way Indigo."

"But why Smith?"

"I can't risk letting you get hurt again. I just can't."

"But I don't want to leave you. I love you."

"I know and I love you too. But this is the only way I know you will be safe."

He just held her for a long time and then finally they got up. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once more and then he took out a cell phone and handed to her. She took it reluctantly and dialed the operator. A man's voice was on the other end.

"Operator."

"Yeah, it's me. I need ... uh ... an exit."

"Okay there's a phone booth just a block east of here. Your exit will be right there. You okay Indigo?"

"Yeah. I just need an exit."

"Okay I understand. We'll be waiting."

Indigo hung up and handed the phone back to Smith, they walked in silence to the phone booth, it had started to ring. In the past she would have been happy to hear that sound but now she dreaded it, she knew that if she picked up that phone she would never see him again but she knew in her heart this was the only way. She slowly walked up and to the ringing phone. Smith went with her. She rested her hand on the receiver and looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me." She said.

Smith gave her a long gentle kiss as she picked up the receiver and held it to her ear, she dissolved in a green light and it was that last thing he touched before letting her go.

Indigo was awake and back in the real world. She was greeted by security officers and was promptly escorted to the brig. The charge they explained would be treason to Zion. They put her in shackles and threw her in a dirty dingy cell.

Back in the matrix Smith went to see The Oracle. The moment he stepped through the door she could tell something was wrong. She reached out her arms and hugged him as he sobbed uncontrollably in her arms.

"I know baby." She said as she continued to hug him and let him cry.


	19. Seperation

_Author's note: The lyrics in italics are My Immortal by Evenesance and Over and Over by Nelly and Tim McGraw. These two songs I feel, fit what is going on between Smith and Indigo right now. So please sit back and enjoy another exciting installment of Smith and I._

_Alexandra_

_-_

Chapter 19

Indigo sat in silence in her cell. A single tear ran down her cheek. She missed him so much that it hurt her to leave him. She felt like a part of her died at that moment when she returned to the real world. But she knew they had no choice.

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me._

Back in the matrix Smith just sat in The Oracle's living room, he couldn't speak. Tears flowed from his eyes and he didn't hold them back. Smith also felt as if he left a part of himself. But he knew it was necessary. But he could not help what he felt for her. He loved her. He loved her very much.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me._

Back in her cell, Indigo rested her head against the wall and thought back to the time they first met and then smiled when she remembered the first time they made love. How longed to be in his arms again. She would give anything, even if it meant walking through the fires of hell to be with him. Yes, he was a program, but in the short time they were together he was more human than anyone she ever knew.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me._

And it was true. Smith had all of her and she had all of Smith. No matter what happened he would always hold a special spot in her heart until the day she died. But if there was a way she could get back to him she would. She was deep in her thoughts until her brother Onyx entered her cell. The look on his face was that of relief.

"Thank God you made it out in one piece." He reached out to hug her and wrapped her in his arms, she returned his hug.

It was good for her to see her brother again, even after all this time. But he was also concerned because of what transpired in the matrix between his sister and Smith.

Finally Onyx spoke.

"Did they ... you know?"

"What?"

"You know ... did any of the agents hurt you in any way?"

"No Onyx. Actually they were quite nice to me."

Her brother had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Onyx it's true. They never hurt me. They were actually pretty nice people."

Her brother shook his head.

"Sis, the agents are programs. They wouldn't know how to be nice!"

Indigo folded her arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Well you're wrong about them."

"Come on sis! Haven't you read the history books back in the days of Neo? These bastards were killers of hundreds of humans! There is no way they can change!"

"Yes Onyx I know the history dammit! But they are different now. They actually want to learn from us!"

"Learn from us? You have got to be fucking kidding me! What could cold-blooded killers who are nothing more than sentinel programs learn from us?"

Indigo was furious at her brother's comment. And then Onyx looked at Indigo with a glare that could slice steel.

"You don't know them Onyx."

"What about Smith? Did you get to know him too?"

"That is between Smith and I."

Onyx's look changed from anger to concern.

"Sis, you have to get those thoughts out of your head. If you tell the council what you just told me, they could banish you to the dessert or you can be executed as traitor to Zion. I just got you back and I can't take it if I lost you again. You are the only family I've got."

Tears started to form in his eyes.

Indigo reached out and gave Onyx a hug but in her mind she was still thinking about Smith.

Back in the matrix Smith drove to the building in his black Audi. He had the dark windows rolled up se no one could see inside. He didn't want for anyone to see him cry, especially his fellow agents. How he missed her. The smell of her hair was still fresh in his mind, he could still feel the touch of her lips on his. He would give anything to hear her voice again. Every time he thought of her a tear would fall down his cheek. He missed her so much. And then a song came on the radio which made him think about her even more.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

The tune was sad but yet in way it made him feel a little better

_I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyesThat one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

That last verse made him think about the tearful goodbye they had and it hit home way too much the more he listened it was like in way she was speaking to him.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo _

And then he started singing along...

_I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

By this time he stopped at a light and people were starting to look at him weird but at that point he really didn't give a shit.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo _

He smiled when he thought back to the day when they had the snowball fight and The Architect got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. It made him smile.

_Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you_

He still kept singing along to the radio because it made him feel better.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

Finally he pulled up to the building where Carl and the other agents were waiting for him.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

He stayed in the car for a long momentbefore getting out. And then the song finished.

_Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head_

Finally he stepped out of the car and greeted his fellow agents.

"Where's Indigo?" Jones asked.

"I had to let her go back to the real world."

"You what?" All of them including Carl said at the same time.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

Smith was silent for a moment and then finally spoke.

"I love her."

"But I don't understand." Said Johnson.

The group started to walk up the steps as they were still speaking.

"If you love her, why did you let her go?" asked Jones

"Because I had too." Smith explained.

Carl put his bear-like arm around Smith.

"My boy, you are now finally understanding what it means to really love."

Smith didn't say a word. The other agents left and went inside.

"You okay?" Carl asked.

"I don't know. I do have a question though."

"What's that?"

"If love is such a grand emotion for all living beings, then why does it hurt so bad?"

"Well Indigo is your first real love and that last forever. If it's true love and she comes back, you were meant to be together."

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

"Eventually, but it takes time son."

Smith looked him in the eye and gave a slight smile. He then went up to room 303. Once inside he looked at the feather and an overwhelming urge came over him to smash the glass dome. He acted on his impulse. But the dome was not enough. He threw a chair a table, he even punched some holes in the wall. He cried and screamed as he destroyed everything his path. His rage and sadness emptied out into the hall resulting in him kicking down doors and reducing them to splinters with a single blow of his fist. He didn't stop until there was nothing left.

Back in the real world Indigo was still sitting her cell. She was alone with her thoughts until she had an unexpected visitor. It was Cutter. She glared at him.

"Oh now don't be like that." He told her.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked.

And then he got that look in his eyes and ran his hand through her hair, she recoiled at his touch. It was obvious she was disgusted by him.

"What any man would want."

"And what's that?"

"Oh I think you know baby." He edged closer to her.

She slapped him across the face hard making him bleed. He just laughed.

"You know I do have influence in the council, maybe I can get them to reduce your sentence. That is if you're really nice to me."

"I'm not gonna fuck you."

"You see it's more than that sweetheart."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"You see it has to do with your little brother. I know how close you two are."

"What does Onyx have to do with this?"

"Oh let's just say, if you're not nice to me he's gonna go down as a traitor too."

"You motherfucker!" She sat up and punched him in the mouth, knocking him to the ground.

"The ball is in your court all you have to do is make the right choice."

"What do I have to do?"

He got up and walked towards her. He stunk and he was filthy. He was now nose to nose with her. An evil grin spread across his yellowed teeth.

"All you have to do ... is marry me."

"I would rather fucking die."

"Well think of it this way Indigo. If you don't do it for yourself and saving your own ass, at least think of Onyx."

Tear rolled down her cheeks at the thought of her brother being tried for treason. He stepped out of the cell.

"You have 24 hours to decide." He told her and then he disappeared.


	20. Unexpected News

Chapter 20

Indigo sat in her cell in silence, she had just eaten and couldn't keep anything down. She felt ill, like she had a really bad case of the flu. The ship's doctor came in to check on her. The doctor was a somewhat heavy set middle-aged man about in his 40's. He had a kind demeanor about him.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Like the room is spinning." She told him.

The doctor looked at her for a moment.

"What are your symptoms?" He asked her.

Indigo started to speak.

"Well whenever I get up I feel dizzy and I just ate dinner but I couldn't keep it down. This has never happened before."

"Can you stand?"

"I think so, why?"

"I would like to run some tests on you."

Indigo nodded and took in a deep sigh.

"Okay."

The guards escorted Indigo and the doctor out of her cell and into the sickbay. Once there the doctor put nodes on her forehead and scanned her brain waves. He studied them for a long time trying to determine what was happening. So far he saw nothing wrong.

"This is weird." He had obvious concern in his voice.

"What?"

"With as long as you have been in the matrix, everything seems normal." He informed her.

"So I should be as fit as a fiddle right Doc?"

"Well that still dos not explain why you are throwing up everything you eat and why you are feeling dizzy. This is a long shot, but I want to try an ultra sound."

Indigo was puzzled.

"Why?"

"Well with as long as you have been inside the matrix, there is no telling what the agents have done to you."

Indigo was hurt by the doctor's assumption. They had kind to her during her stay and they were far from the programs they had once been a long time ago.

"Well Doc, I can tell you they didn't inflict any harm on me whatsoever."

"Indigo, I want to believe you. But please let me do this ultrasound. I have to find the reason as to why you're so sick. They could have injected you with a virus or worse."

Just then Onyx walked in.

"Hey sis."

"Hey brat."

"How are you doing?"

"Besides being sicker than a dog and puking, I think I'll live."

Just then the doctor fired up the ultra sound machine. He placed gel on her stomach and swirled two flat handles near her belly. Onyx looked on.

"Oh my God ..." Said the doctor.

"What?" Onyx asked him.

"This is impossible." The doctor was beside himself at what he was seeing on the screen. It looked like a fetus at three weeks growth.

And then he turned up the audio to what sounded like a small heartbeat. Indigo was scared.

"Doc? Please tell me what's going on?" She pleaded with him.

The doctor took a deep breath and then he finally spoke.

"You're pregnant."

Onyx was in shock.

"No fucking way!" Onyx was in disbelief.

"That's impossible Doc ... I can't be ..."

"Ultrasounds don't lie Indigo. You are indeed pregnant." The doctor informed her.

"But how?" She was in shock.

And then the doctor proceeded to ask her questions as Onyx was still in shock over the news.

"When you were in the matrix, were ever intimate with anyone who was unplugged?"

Indigo shook her head.

"No. I wasn't."

And then he turned to Onyx.

"When Indigo was jacked in, did anyone else watch her besides you?"

"No, I kept an eye on her the whole time. Cutter wanted to volunteer but I wouldn't have it. I didn't trust him alone with her when she was jacked in."

"So you were there by her side the whole 30 days she was plugged in?"

"Yes, I was."

And then the doctor turned to Indigo.

"When was the last time you had intercourse here in the real world?"

"It's been over two years now."

She had thought back to her first time there in Zion. Her first time being with Cutter, immediately she knew it was a mistake and never went there again. But in the matrix Smith had been her first and it was more meaningful than it would ever be with Cutter.

"Are you positively sure about that?" The doctor asked her again.

"Yes Doc, I'm sure."

Finally Onyx spoke up.

"Actually Doc I can vouch for that."

The doctor studied the ultrasound even more and was more shocked at what he found.

"This is impossible."

"What?" Onyx asked.

"This is not a normal fetus."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm saying there is a possibility that this baby is only part human."

"What?"

"I'm saying this baby is radiating more energy than any live human."

"I don't understand."

"Your child, Indigo is half-machine. If you want, and this is your choice we can do something about it."

"Are you talking about abortion?"

"Regretfully yes."

Onyx was still silent.

"I don't know Doc."

"Just think about it."

Just then security came in and escorted her back to her cell. She sat down on the bed and a whole flood of emotions came over her. In her mind, she was happy to be having this child but she knew that if she kept it, the child would grow up to have a very hard life especially if it were only half-human. But she thought back to the time she and Smith said goodbye and how tearful it was. It was then she had made up her mind, she was going to keep this child. Deep down she knew that Smith was the father and secretly it made her happy knowing he gave her something that remind them of their love. She knew that if she terminated this pregnancy she would lose him twice and it was something she just could not bear.


	21. Confrontation

Chapter 21

Smith was alone with his thoughts as he walked through the park. He thought about when he first encountered Indigo and her brother and how resistant she was at first. He felt an empty space inside of him now that she was gone. It was a beautiful day outside and so he took a seat on a bench. He sat and watched an elderly couple sitting on the bench next to him. They just sat there smiling at each other and holding hands as they were feeding the pigeons. They looked happy as they talked and laughed. The sight made him smile, but it also made him wonder if things had been different, if Indigo didn't have to go away like she did. How he missed her. Behind his dark shades, a single tear rolled down his cheek because he ached so much and would give anything just to hold her again. And once again, he was alone with his thoughts.

Back in Zion, Indigo still sat in her cell. Finally, Onyx came in. He had a look of concern on his face. He took a seat next to her. It was obvious to him she had been crying.

"Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"What really happened back there when you were jacked in?"

He wanted to know what had really transpired between Indigo and the agents and she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was somewhat upset.

"Onyx. You wouldn't understand."

He took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Try me. Please tell me what really happened to you in there."

Indigo took a deep breath, tears started to form in her eyes. There was a look of pleading on Onyx's face.

"Sis, how can I help you if you don't tell me?"

Indigo started to sob uncontrollably. All he could do was hold her as she cried in his arms. Indigo was afraid of what Onyx might do if he were to find out what really happened between herself and Smith.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Onyx."

"Indigo, when we were kids, we could tell each other anything. Why is this so different?"

"Because it is." She told him.

And then a look of anger crossed his face.

"The agents didn't rape you did they? If they did so help me..."

Indigo was hurt, she knew in her time she spent with them that they would ever in a million years do such a thing to her, especially Smith. Onyx's question made her angry.

"No, they didn't. They never hurt me in any way."

"I'm sorry but I am finding this hard to believe."

"Why? When I was there, they treated me quite well. They even became my friends, including Smith."

Onyx shook his head.

"You know sentinel programs aren't friends with humans Indigo, especially Smith. Don't you remember the history?"

Indigo was angry and it showed in the tone of her voice.

"Yes I remember the history Onyx. But Smith is not that man any longer. And the agents are more like protectors now."

"I'm still finding that very hard to believe Indigo."

"It's true!"

"You still didn't answer my question. Did they rape you or not? Why are you protecting these programs?"

"They didn't rape me Onyx!" She shouted.

"Then how do you explain being pregnant? I remember when we were first unplugged, the doctors told you would not be able to have children. You were devastated. And now by some twist of fate you're expecting. I just want to know what the fuck is going on here?"

Indigo turned away from him and faced the wall.

"Alright, little brother, you really wanna know?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay. At first I was a captive but it developed into more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in love Onyx."

Onyx shook his head in disbelief.

"No fucking way."

"Yes."

Onyx started to pace and started to hold his head.

"Who was it?" He asked.

Indigo was silent for a moment and then she spoke again.

"It was Smith."

Onyx slumped back against the wall there was a long silence between them until he spoke again.

"You mean to tell me that you had sex with Smith willingly?"

"Yes."

There was another long moment of silence.

"So ... do you love him?"

"Yes ... I do."

"Does he love you?"

"He told me that he does."

Onyx could believe what he was hearing.

"You honestly can't believe a program can express love can you?"

"You know, I thought that too, until I experienced it myself."

Onyx knew Indigo all his life and there was no reason not believe her. But his distrust of the machines and what they done to humans before made it hard for him to believe. And he wanted with all his heart to believe his own flesh and blood and not history.

"You have to believe me, Onyx."

He reached over and hugged his sister tightly.

"I want to believe you Indigo ... I really do. Who else knows?"

"Just you and Doc."

They got one last hug in and parted ways leaving Indigo alone in her cell once again. Onyx made his way to sickbay, and there was Doc running some tests. Doc noticed as Onyx walked in.

"How is Indigo?"

"She is doing okay."

"Did you talk to her at all?"

"I think I got some answers, but you will this hard to believe."

And then Onyx proceeded to tell Doc what Indigo told him. Doc didn't seem surprised. As Onyx told him Indigo's experience, his mind wandered back to when he was a young operative back in the matrix and how he too had feelings for a program. An agent program as a matter of fact. He remembered how beautiful he was and how safe he felt when he was in his arms, so he too knew how Indigo felt when she had to leave Smith. He also remembered his tearful goodbye to him as he went back to the real world and he never jacked in since.

"Doc?"

"Oh I'm sorry Onyx I was off in my own world."

"Yeah it seemed like it."

"I'll be monitoring Indigo's progress."

"Okay."

Onyx excused himself and left Doc to his thoughts. The memories came flooding back to when he and agent Kinney said their goodbyes. By this time Doc was sure that Kinney had been deleted or he was an exile with the Merovingian, he had hoped it was the later of the two. But he knew that if he went back into the matrix, he would be old man and Kinney would still be young and beautiful like he always was. Kinney probably would not remember him. But he couldn't ponder on such things, he had to concentrate on Indigo and her situation.

Back in the matrix, Smith still walked along the trail in the park. He felt so out of place being a lone person in a sea of couples, young and old, gay and straight that were very much in love. It made him sad, how he wished Indigo didn't have to leave. He sat down and was once again alone with his thoughts, just then a family of three walked by. The father picked up his child who about two and started to toss her lightly. She giggled at her father's playfulness, the mother who was about eight months pregnant smiled as she looked on at her husband as he showered their child with love and affection. To Smith, the pregnant woman looked beautiful and radiant and he wondered if Indigo would look just as beautiful if she were to carry his child. He was somewhat amused by the idea of a little Smith running around but now that would never happen.

The family left and Smith was alone once again. After a few long moments a man in a similar dark suit and te same style glasses sat down next to him. He had light brown hair and was a little smaller but not by much. Smith was a little curious as to why he was dressed the same way as he was. Was he an agent from another division because he had never seen him before, especially since he knew all of the agents in the matrix.

"Hello." Said the other agent.

"Uh ... hello." Smith felt awkward he didn't know how to react, but he was polite.

"You look a little down."

This other agent was insightful.

"Yes, you could say that."

"You lost someone you love."

"How did you..."

"You just have that look about you."

The other agent seemed to have a look of understanding in his eyes and he continued to speak.

"The pain will go away over time ... trust me. I loved someone too once."

But before Smith could say a word the other agent walked off and was no where to be seen. Smith thought that was kind of strange. But he didn't think any more of it. Just then he felt a kick to the back of his head and he was sprawled out on the ground. Was it the other agent coming to beat him up? He quickly rolled over onto his back to see who it was and it was none other than Cutter. An anger fuel up inside of him. It was because of him that Indigo had to go away. At this point all Smith wanted to do was kill him.

"So Mr. Easterly..." His tone was calm. "We meet again."

Cutter just laughed.

"I'm here to finish what I started."

Cutter whipped out his gun and fired, the bullets whizzed by Smith's ears as he ducked each shot. Cutter, who was getting more angry with each shot because he couldn't hit him. Finally, Smith lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Fists were flying. Cutter took both hands and threw Smith off of him, making him fly into the bench, shattering it into a million pieces. Smith was in pain and could barely move. Cutter just walked up to him and pointed the gun to his head.

"Do you honestly think she could ever love you?" Cutter had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Smith said nothing.

"Look at yourself? Why the hell would she want you when she's got a guy like me back in the real world?"

Smith grabbed for the gun and wrestled Cutter to the ground, shots flew everywhere, some ricocheting off of the trees. Finally the gun was out of Cutter's grasp, and fists started flying at bullet speed. Smith fought with all his might but he was no match for Cutter and then finally he punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. Cutter fell to the ground in pain. Smith grabbed him by the hair and rammed his face into a tree several times. Cutter was laughing the whole time. By this time Smith felt another person jumping on him from behind, it was Onyx. He had knocked Smith to the ground.

"You have some explaining to do!" He yelled.

And then there was a shot. Cutter had meant to shoot Smith but instead the bullet hit Onyx in the chest. Like a coward, Cutter ran away like he always did. On the ground Onyx was limp and blood was everywhere. Smith took Onyx's head. He recognized him from before.

"Hold on!" He told him.

"What?" Onyx was in a daze and close to death.

"This is going to hurt." Smith warned him.

Smith plunged his hand into his chest and Onyx writhed in pain as Smith took the bullet out.

"OH MY GOD!" Onyx yelled as his body spasmed.

Finally the bullet was in Smith's hand and he dropped it to the ground. Onyx was in disbelief over what had just happened. This sentinel program who was one of the most hated had just saved his life. Maybe Indigo was telling him the truth after all.

"Why did you save me?" Onyx asked.

"Because something was telling me to." Smith explained.

They both got up off the ground and dusted themselves off. And then they started to face each other. Smith recognized him right away.

"You're Onyx."

"Yes."

"And Indigo is my sister."

Onyx looked down on the ground and felt bad for making an assumption about someone who just saved his life. It was then he knew that Indigo was telling the truth all along.

"How is she?" Smith asked.

"She's safe ... for now."

Smith had a look of concern on his face.

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Indigo could be tried as a traitor to Zion because of what transpired here between the both of you. All this time I thought she was lying about you but now I know the truth."

Smith was silent.

"I do have to know one thing Smith."

"Yes?"

"Do you love her?"

A look that was a combined look of sadness and happiness crossed his face as he spoke.

"Yes very much."

Onyx just stood there and instead of seeing a cold-blooded killer of many humans and sentinel program with no emotion, all he could see was a man who was clearly in love.

"Well I think we need to talk." Onyx said.

"About?"

"Everything."


	22. Fate and Destiny

Chapter 22

Indigo awoke in a cold sweat. She had the dream again about Cutter and Smith fighting to the death in the hall and Smith dying. God, how she wished Smith was there to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. She missed his touch, his smell, his voice, his kisses and the way he made her feel when they made love. But what she missed most of all, was being in his arms and how she felt when he told he loved her. She wished things had been different, then maybe she wouldn't have to go away. The baby in her stomach moved, making her feel a fluttering sensation. She put her hand to her stomach and felt her child kicking. She smiled knowing that if anything a part of him was with her when he couldn't be there himself.

Back in the matrix, Smith and Onyx sat at a chess table. Onyx listened patiently as Smith told his story. Onyx was grateful to the agent for saving his life, but old habits of distrust between humans and machines died hard. Smith could tell by his demeanor he was having a hard time believing him, but was thankful that he was still listening. After all, this was a member of her family.

"Is Indigo alright?" Smith asked.

"Yes, but uh when she came back to our world ... let's just say she came back with a little something extra."

"What?" Smith looked confused.

"I don't know how it happened because I was with her the whole time while she was jacked in. But she's pregnant."

"But how?"

And then Onyx gave him a look that said 'Don't play dumb with me.'

"I think you know how." There was a hint of sarcasm in Onyx's voice.

And then he thought back the all the times he and Indigo made love. A smile spread across his face.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

And then Smith was brought back down to earth and looked at Onyx once more who obviously pissed off over what he did with his sister.

"You know Smith, you just knocked up my sister. I should kick your ass."

Just then The Oracle had arrived. The old woman smiled at both men.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before you two would meet."

They both looked at her with very confused looks on their faces.

"Yes gentlemen. It was fate that you two meet. I'm just glad it was under more peaceful circumstances."

"But how did you ..." Onyx started to speak.

"She's The Oracle, she knows everything." Said Smith.

"I also know that with what is coming, and Indigo needs both of you."

"So you know about ..." Smith started to speak.

"Yes son, I know about the child she's carrying. This child is a part of a prophecy."

"And what prophecy is that?" Asked Onyx.

"This child which will be from both worlds will be the one who will bring peace for both human and machine. You must make sure this is fulfilled."

"What will happen if the my child's birth is prevented?" Asked Smith.

The Oracle looked down at the ground and took a deep breath and then she looked at both Onyx and Smith.

"Then war will start again, only this time it will much worse." The Oracle then looked at Smith.

"A darkness much more evil than what you had done in the past when Neo was alive will consume everything and there will be no way of stopping it. Only this time a human will bring the darkness and it will be even worse than anything human or machine will ever experience."

"Cutter." Smith said under his breath.

"That's right kiddo. Both of you have to do what you can. If he finds out about the child, all hell is going to break loose."

Both men didn't know what to say. The Oracle continued to speak.

"The fate of both worlds in your hands now."

And then she looked at her watch.

"I have to go, I just wish I could have good news for you boys."

And then she walked off leaving the two men in silence. Finally Onyx spoke.

"I guess I'm going to an uncle after all."

"And I guess I'm going to be a father."

Back in the matrix, Indigo was in sick bay for another ultra-sound.

"So have you made a decision?" Doc asked her.

"Yes."

"And what have you decided?"

"I want to keep this child Doc."

It seemed as if the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He had performed abortions before. But to abort this pregnancy, something was telling him it would have been on his conscience had she consented to terminating it. But yet he was concerned for his patient.

"Your situation and how this baby was conceived, there may be a chance that if you give birth in the real world, that you may die."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take Doc. But what if I were to have the baby in the matrix? What would happen?"

"Chances are good that you may live. Are you sure about this Indigo?"

"Yes. I am."

She lost Smith, and she would be damned if she was going to lose this child too. And deep down, Doc understood that as well.

"Well since it is your decision, I want to monitor your progress."

"I understand Doc."

He then told her to get on the table and she lifted her shirt up exposing her belly. At this point it was still flat but she could feel her child move inside of her. Doc put the clear jelly on her stomach and moved the paddles around until finally the image of her baby was on the screen. It looked so small and fragile, but it was amazing to see something that she and Smith both created.

"I'll be damned." Said Doc.

"What?"

"It's a girl."

Back in the matrix and not too far from Smith and Onyx's conversation was The Architect who had overheard everything. Smith, at one time had been the best sentinel program in the matrix. And now he and this human female were going to be the down fall of everything he worked so hard to create. In his mind he knew this child would cause nothing but chaos and was a threat to everything he held sacred and Smith had committed the deadliest sin of all, breeding with a non-program. The old man had to do something to preserve his way of life, even if that meant preventing this child from being born ... by any means necessary. He walked to an abandoned building where he was supposed to meet Cutter. Cutter was running behind but he finally showed up several minutes later.

"You're late." The Architect told him.

"I'm sorry but I was a little distracted."

"We have a situation." The old man informed him.

"And what is that?"

"It seems like there could be a what you humans say ... monkey wrench in our plans?"

"How so?"

"The girl is with child."

"What? How the fuck did that happen?" Cutter had a look of shock and disgust on his face.

"I wondered the same thing myself. But it has happened."

"So what do we do now?"

"We have to stop this birth or it will be the end of both of our worlds as we know it. As it stands, you hate us and we hate you, imagine if this ... child were to live."

"It would be an abomination to both our worlds." Cutter said in agreement.

"Yes."

"Tell me what I have to do."

And then an evil glint sparked in The Architect's eyes.

Back in the park Smith and Onyx sat and talked more, by this time they looked up when they noticed something in the sky. It looked like a group of four to five men in black suits with white wings attached, they were laughing because they were happy. They flew in closer and Onyx ducked.

"What the fuck?" Was all Onyx could say.

"Oh my God. It finally happened." Smith said under his breath.

"What happened?" Onyx asked.

And then the group of men landed and walked towards the two. It was agents Jackson, Johnson, Brown, Jones and Thompson. As they walked their wings retracted into their suits making them look like men again, they weren't wearing their sunglasses or their earpieces and for the very first time they all looked happy.

"We got our original programing back." Smith said with a smile.

"What? You mean to tell me you guys were ..."

"Protectors." Smith finished.

"Holy shit! Can this get any weirder?" Onyx just shook his head in disbelief.

Smith was happy that he and the other agents were back to being the way they were before, but his heart still ached for Indigo. Onyx, after witnessing everything that happened felt like he needed a strong drink.


	23. Missing You

_Author's Note:_

_The lyrics you are about to read are to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. This song seems fitting since Smith and the other agents have gotten their wings back. But Smith still misses Indigo. Enjoy!_

Chapter 23

Cutter entered Indigo's cell hoping that she would give him the answer he would be expecting although he already knew about her 'delicate' condition.

"Hello Indigo." He unusually pleasant.

Indigo just glared at him and didn't say a word.

"So what will your answer be?"

She stood up and faced him, hatred blazing in her eyes.

"I'm afraid my answer is going to have to be no Cutter."

He stepped closer to her.

"That's quite unwise on your part."

"Like I really give a shit?"

Cutter was angered at her defiance and then he slapped her hard. Instead of giving Cutter the satisfaction of crying in front of him, she spit in his face instead.

"You little whore!" He punched her in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her to the floor.

Cutter grabbed her hair, dragged her to the cot and threw her down like a rag doll. He pinned her.

"What does that program have that I don't?" He hissed.

"More than you'll ever have asshole!" She screamed back at him.

He smacked her again.

"He's not even human!" He shouted back.

Cutter kept hitting her with a closed fist and in his sick mind he had hoped that the beating would make Indigo miscarry the baby.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He screamed as he continued hitting her.

Just then something in Indigo fought back. She jerked her knees and nailed Cutter right in the balls making him double over in pain. He fell off the cot and stumbled to the floor. Indigo quickly got off the cot and grabbed him by the hair. She backed him up against the wall and punched him as hard and as fast she could screaming the whole time. Her fists were a blur as she hit him over and over again.. He slumped over in a heap, but she wasn't done with him yet. She threw him against the wall making him leave a huge dent. Just as Indigo was about to finish him off she heard a voice behind her.

"Indigo stop!" It was Doc.

But she wouldn't listen. She just kept throwing Cutter around her cell like a rag doll.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Doc yelled.

Finally Doc jumped on her back and put a hypo spray in her neck rendering her unconscious. Cutter was not unconscious but he was in serious pain. Doc turned to him.

"Thanks Doc. She could have killed me if it weren't for you" Cutter said.

Doc turned and just glared at him.

"I should have let her kill you. Now get out of my sight and leave my patient alone!"

Cutter just smirked holding his jaw as he walked out. Doc followed behind.Cutter turned to face him.

"Anything else Doc?"

"Yeah as matter of fact there is."

And then out of nowhere Doc punched Cutter in the nose making him bleed some more. Doc grabbed Cutter by his shirt and backed him up against the wall.

"The next time you pull any shit with Indigo, I will make sure to it that she does succeed in killing your sorry ass and if she doesn't kill you I will! Do we understand each other?"

"Crystal clear Doc."

He let go of his shirt and shoved him away. He watched as Cutter walked down the corridor and disappeared from sight. There were more important things like attending to his patient.

Back in the matrix, Onyx and Smith parted ways. Once he was alone. He went to the tallest building in the city. And he was alone with his thoughts.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

He spread his arms.

_And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

His thoughts drifted to Indigo and how much he missed her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

His continued to spread his arms and leaned toward the earth slowly.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

As he fell tears streamed out of his eyes he continued to fall to earth.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

And just as he was about to fall, he felt wings sprouting from his back.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And then he started to fly. He kept flying above the clouds and he had never felt so free. But his thoughts still drifted to the woman he loved. Being the program he was not the same and he was sad that she wasn't there to share in his transformation. He gently landed on the ground as his retracted back into his body. He would have given anything to hold Indigo as he flew at that moment.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

In the real world Indigo, was groggy from the sedative that Doc had given her. Doc in the meantime was still fascinated as to how Indigo got the superhuman strength to beat the living hell out of Cutter the way she did. Maybe it had something to do with the baby, but who knew at this point. Indigo was still waking up when Onyx walked in. He had a look of shock on his face when he saw how battered and bruised his sister was.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"I'm fine little bro. Really."

He quickly sat down at his sister's side.

"Who the hell did this to you? I swear to God..."

"I fought back."

"Did Cutter do this to you?"

"Yeah. But from what Doc told me, he looks even worse."

"But how?"

"Doc explained that it has something to do with the baby. We're thinking that she ... I mean the baby sensed I was in danger and that was when I started to fight back."

"What?"

"It was unreal Onyx. The only time I ever fought like that I was in the matrix, not in the real world."

"So did you beat the living shit out of him?"

A smile crossed Indigo's somewhat swollen face.

"What do you think?"

Onyx let out a small laugh.

"The asshole had it coming for a long time."

And then he hugged her. Indigo started to cry.

"I miss him Onyx. I miss him so much."

"I know sis. I know."

He just held her and let her cry.

Smith walked along the streets of the city still thinking about Indigo and about their child. He wished he could be there to help her through it and to be there for her. He looked at all the happy couples holding hands. He also observed the families. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he had secretly hoped it would be himself and Indigo one day as well. And then he thought back to the time during the days of Neo when he copied himself.

'No I can't do that.' He thought.

He didn't want to be that program anymore, but yet he would walk through the fires of hell just to be with her. He would even risk being deleted because he missed her that much. And then his mind was made up. He spied a rebel who looked similar to him but was just a few inches shorter than he was. He noticed that the rebel was talking on his cell.

"Talon here. I need a way out." The rebel said.

If Smith was going to make his move, he had better do it at that moment or he would miss his chance. He followed the man to an abandoned warehouse where he heard a phone ringing. The rebel crept inside, the phone still rang. The rebel had met another man.

"You okay?" Talon asked.

"Yeah I'll make it." His partner responded.

Talon picked up the phone and handed it to his friend.

"You first."

The man put the receiver to his ear and disappeared in a flash of green light. Finally it was Talon's turn. The phone rang once more. Smith bursted through the door. Talon turned around quickly drawing his gun and firing on Smith.

"What the fuck?"

Smith moved quickly and disarmed the rebel. He plunged his hand into Talon's chest making him writhe in pain.

"Oh God!" Talon said as a coldness spread over him and finally taking him over.

"Smith will suffice." Not soon after that Smith had another perfect copy of himself.

"Thank you." The copy responded.

"The crazy things we do when we're in love." Said Smith as he straightened his copy's tie.

The copy smiled like he understood. The phone rang once more and the copy picked up. He disappeared I flash of green light.

"I will see you soon my love." And then Smith made his way out of the building, hoping he made the right decision.


	24. Welcome To the Real World

Chapter 24

Smith opened his eyes, he was once again the real world. He had almost forgot what it was like to be in human shell since the last time but he knew he had to not act suspicious this time or his cover would be blown. The first face he saw was Charmaine, a black woman who was the operator of the ship.

"Hey Talon you okay?" Charmiane asked.

"We are fine." Smith responded.

"We?"

"Uh I mean I am fine ... that is."

'Shit!' Smith thought. He almost slipped. He had to be very careful about that from now on. He had remember not to refer to himself as 'we' but 'I' from now on.

"Your brain waves were going apeshit earlier. I think you better see Doc."

"Okay."

Smith rose from his chair and felt a little disoriented, he was lost but so he didn't look like a fool he turned left. Charmaine called out.

"Sick Bay is to the right! You've on this damned ship for awhile now and you all of sudden get lost and can't find your mutha fuckin' way? What drugs did you take when you were in the matrix? Shit!"

As Smith walked to Sick Bay, Charmaine shook her head and laughed silently.

"I swear, that boy just ain't right sometimes." She said to herself.

Smith just kind of laughed it off and turned right just Charmaine told him to do. Once he arrived in Sick Bay, he saw Indigo. He wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms and tell how much he had missed her. He just stood there for a moment taking her in, even in the real world she looked beautiful. She looked more beautiful now at this moment than the day they met. But yet he noticed some faint bruising on her body from the beating Cutter had given her.He had become concerned and hoped that their baby was not harmed in any way. She was lying on the table for her ultra sound. Finally, Doc looked in his direction.

"Ah, hello Talon." Doc said.

"Hello." He answered.

He looked at Indigo. Indigo met his glance, there was something familiar about Talon's eyes, they were almost like Smith's when he looked at her back in the matrix. But she dismissed the idea from her head immediately when Talon approached the both of them.

"So what can I do for you?" Doc asked.

"Charmaine wanted me to see you. She was concerned with my last visit into the matrix."

"Oh I see."

Just then Smith looked at the screen on the ultra sound machine. He could see his child for the first time and a slight smile crossed his face. Indigo noticed his reaction and thought it was quite strange yet pleasant. It had been the first time that anyone, with the exception of Onyx and Doc would be fascinated with her condition. Smith watched as the baby moved on the screen with interest. Finally Doc spoke up getting his attention.

"Earth to Talon."

"Oh I'm sorry Doc. I was a little distracted."

"Yeah it's pretty cool isn't it?" Indigo chimed in.

Smith turned to face her.

"Yes ... very cool." He nodded.

Indigo could feel the baby move more than usual. The activity in stomach increased when Talon walked in the room. It wasn't alarm that she was feeling but more like a comfort. For soe strange reason Talon didn't pose a threat. Little did she know that it was really Smith who was in the room with her.

"So how far along are you?" Smith asked.

"I would say about a month now." She told him.

He wanted to put his hand on her belly and feel their child move, but he thought better of it. Just then the security guards came in. She turned to face him once more.

"Well I have to go." She said as she motioned to the guards.

The guards shackled her and led her out. She turned to face Smith again who obviously had a look of concern on his face.

"I'll be okay." She reassured him.

His first instinct was to fight them, but he knew that if he did that, all hell would break loose and he couldn't risk Indigo getting hurt. So he watched as the guards took her out of the room and escorted her to her holding cell. As she and the guards walked she wondered why Talon was so nice to her and why he was so interested in the baby. She thought about the look in his eyes when he saw her. It was like he had known her before even though they had never really sat down and talked in the past. Why now? And then she had a thought.

'_Could it be?'_

'_No, it can't be.' _

'_He couldn't do that anymore.' _

'_But what if he did?'_

'_Okay Indigo! You're losing your mind girlfriend, stop it! It's the hormones fucking with your head!'_

These were the thoughts that were running through her head, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her because she missed Smith so much and maybe it was wishful thinking on her part. Who knew? All she knew is that she still loved him very much.

Back in Sick Bay Doc was running some tests on Smith aka Talon. Doc took out hypospray. Smith turned around quickly.

"Uh, what's that for?" Smith asked nervously.

"This is just to help you relax Talon."

"What if I don't want to relax."

"Now why in the hell would you not want to relax?"

"I uh don't know."

Smith remembered the last time he was first in the matrix. He had stabbed and killed the last doctor and thought about doing the same thing to Doc but he thought better of it. If he didn't want to have his cover blown he would have to comply with the human. So he let Doc hit him with hypospray and he was knocked out on the examination table. The doctor proceeded to hook him up to a CAT SCAN device and read his brain waves. What Doc saw was quite out of the ordinary for even a human. And then Doc saw something that got his attention. Talon's brain waves were higher than that of a normal operative and it only meant one thing.

"Oh my fucking God." Was all he could say.


	25. The Sick Bay

Chapter 25

Doc didn't know what to say or do at that moment. Smith was heavily sedated in his human host. As he slept, Doc noticed his rapid REM pattern.

"Indigo..." He said under his breath.

It was at the moment he started to dream, something he had never done before even as a machine. The image in his head made him thrash in his sleep.

_He saw the image of Indigo running down the hall screaming as Cutter was beating him down. It was like he was watching a movie and he was helpless to stop it._

He twitched violently.

_And just as Neo had done before, he watched as Cutter leaped into him making him explode from the inside. He could still hear Indigo's screams._

By this time he was thrashing.

_He watched as Indigo ran from Cutter, he wanted to shout at him._

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" He yelled in his sedated state.

_But yet all he could do was watch helplessly as he caught up to her, the woman he loved being held tightly in his enemy's grasp. He watched as he plunged his hand into her chest, laughing manically the whole time._

"_Agent loving whore!" He hissed._

"NOOOOOO!" Smith yelled as he awoke to find himself in Sick Bay. Doc looked at him strangely.

"Talon, are you alright?"

Smith was shaking, he now knew for the first time what a nightmare was. He now fully understood as to why Indigo was so afraid for him and it was all because of Cutter. There was no telling what he could do, especially since he had the same abilities as Neo before him.

"Talon?"

Finally Smith looked at Doc.

"Are you alright?"

Smith nodded.

"What the hell happened to you in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not yourself?"

Doc just looked at him suspiciously.

"Talon, do you remember anything that happened?"

Smith swallowed hard and started to speak.

"I wish that I could but I just don't remember anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Maybe I'm not myself. But then again if I'm not me then who am I?"

"You're showing a lot of unusual neural activity. And some cross-synaptic firing as well as signs of recent trauma, with fresh fibrotic scarring throughout your cortex. But yet, you seem fully functional."

Just then Smith leaped from his bed and with one swift move he had Doc pinned against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry, you seem like a good man and I don't want to have to hurt you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know where the guards have taken Indigo."

"Why do you want to know about Indigo?"

Smith lifted Doc up to where his feet where no longer touching the ground.

"Please tell me!"

Doc could tell there was something different in Talon who was now Smith. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in the sound of his voice. At that moment it was becoming clear to him as who Talon had really become.

"Oh my God. It can't be." Was all Doc could say.

"Look in my eyes doctor. Yes it is me. The one you call Smith."

By this point Smith had loosened his grip on Doc.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for you to kill me?" Doc asked him.

"No." Smith responded.

"Why are you here?" Doc asked.

"To protect Indigo."

"What?"

"And because I love her and I miss her very much."

Finally Smith let go of Doc. His first instinct was to run but yet something compelled him to stay. He wanted to hear what the agent who was now human had to say.

"She can't know that I'm here yet."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that if I reveal myself too soon, it would be too much for her and it could place all of us in danger. You have to promise not to breathe a word of this to the rest of the crew."

"I understand. But until then you have to not act so machine-like. You have to be more human."

Smith nodded.

"Is there anyway I can see her?" Smith asked.

"I will see what I can do."

Just then Captain Belle walked in. She was a pale short thin woman with cropped bleach blonde hair. Her personality made up for her size as she was very commanding without saying a word. Smith kind of guessed by her demeanor that she was the captain of this vessel.

"So Doc, how is our patient?" Captain Belle asked.

"A clean bill of health actually." Doc lied to his commanding officer.

Captain Belle looked at Smith.

"So Talon, will you be able to resume your duties?"

"Yes ma'am." He responded.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was afraid that with our recent situation, we wouldn't have another Bane incident on our hands."

Little did Captain Belle know that Smith was right under her nose as she made that remark. She excused herself from Sick Bay and left Doc and Smith alone. They made sure that the coast was clear so they could speak more. Doc let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." He said.

"Yeah no kidding." Smith concurred.

"Meet me back here at 0400 hours. Until then act human. Understand?"

"Understood." Smith answered.

Smith exited Sick Bay and explored the ship. Doc hoped he would remember where Sick Bay was again.

"Now that's true love." Doc said to himself.

Doc's thoughts drifted back to Agent Kinney back when he was a young operative in the matrix. He remembered how handsome he was in his black Prada suit and how good he looked out of it. He remembered all the great times they had together in The Castro district of the matrix but he knew it couldn't last when he and Agent Kinney said their goodbyes. Doc hadn't stepped inside the matrix since. It still pained him knowing he lost the love of his life all those many years ago. Under the circumstances, losing a love like that would make some bitter. But with what Doc had just seen recently, he decided that he lost Kinney years ago, but he would be damned if Indigo would lose Smith. It was his belief in love that made him keep his promise to Smith. To not reveal him to anyone and he would make good on his promise.


	26. So Close But Yet So Far Away

1Chapter 26

Smith made himself familiar with the ship. He made his way the mess hall where Cutter was eating. Smith was disgusted by this human's eating habits since Cutter ate like somewhat of pig.

'It's obvious he wasn't taught table manners. At least when I observed Mr. Anderson back in the day, he at least had some class.' Smith thought to himself

Smith fought also every urge to walk up and beat the living hell out of him. Cutter looked up from his slop and acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Talon."

"Cutter." Smith said.

"So how was your trip into the matrix?"

"Fine."

"Any incidents?"

"No why?"

"I don't know man, you just don't seem like yourself. Charmaine noticed you seemed disoriented."

"Uh ... I just hit my head on something before jacking out is all."

"Well you must have taken a hit to the head."

"Well I'm fine now."

"Good to hear. By the way just before you jacked out, there was some agent activity in your vicinity. You didn't spot any agents did you?"

"No, everything was clear, I had no problem getting back." Smith was lying through his now human teeth.

Cutter shook his head and let out a slight laugh.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"What?" Smith asked.

"That these machines can pass themselves off as humans in the matrix ... when they're not even human. It's quite disgusting how they mimic us."

"Disgusting?"

"Yeah, just between you and me though, I was watching both of them in the matrix. I got sick at the sight of Smith making love to her. And can you believe she enjoyed it?"

Smith's fists were clenched, he wanted so badly to beat Cutter down as he continued to speak.

"To be honest I don't know what the hell she ever saw in it. Let alone allowing that thing to fuck her the way it did."

Smith's blood boiled as he was listening to Cutter's hateful words.

"But then again, she is one hot piece of ass. So who could really blame Smith right? I sure as hell wouldn't mind having some of that again."

"Must you talk about her like that?"

"Like what?"

"Indigo is a person not a piece of ass."

"Fuck! When did you become Mr. Sensitive Talon?"

"You have no right talking about her like that." The anger in Smith's voice rose.

"Like what? Come on Talon, we both know the truth. Indigo is nothing but an agent loving whore. If she hadn't fucked Smith in the first place, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Just ... shut ... up."

Cutter was now nose to nose with Smith.

"Or what?" Cutter challenged. "You gonna kick my ass?"

"Stop talking about Indigo that way." Smith warned him.

"Looks like someone's a little sweet on our traitor here." Cutter smirked.

Cutter continued to speak.

"Sorry my man but the only way you'll ever win her heart is if you're a fucking machine."

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Smith yelled.

He leaped across the table at Cutter, knocking him to the ground. Fists started to fly. Just then crew walked in and started shouting as the fight raged on. Smith threw a few punches on Cutter's face making him bleed. Cutter and Smith circled each other as the crowd hooted and hollered. Cutter punched Smith in the nose making blood gush from his nostrils. Smith got a few more punches in, but not before Cutter punched him in the mouth, knocking out his back teeth. Blood filled Smith's mouth as he spit both blood and teeth on the floor with each blow Cutter gave him. Finally Smith charged at Cutter knocking him to the ground. Smith put his hands around Cutter's neck and started to squeeze. The roar of the crew was grower louder. Just then a woman's roaring voice was heard.

"What the fuck is going on here?" It was Captain Belle and she looked pissed.

The room fell silent and the crew quickly scattered out. Finally it was just the three of them alone. She had a look in her eyes that could kill program and human alike.

"Can someone please explain what the hell just happened here?"

"Talon just went apeshit and started attacking me for no reason Captain."

"That is a goddamned lie and you know it!" Smith shouted back.

"Just shut the fuck up! Both of you!" Captain Belle ordered.

She turned to Cutter.

"I warned you about this shit, didn't I?"

Cutter looked down at the floor.

"Look at me dammit!" Captain Belle ordered.

Cutter looked at her defiantly with a glare in his eye.

"Yes ma'am." He hissed.

She motioned to the guards who were standing outside of the mess hall.

"Take him to the hole." Captain Belle instructed referring to Cutter.

The guards put him in shackles and escorted Cutter out of the room. Cutter turned and looked at Smith.

"This isn't over Talon. Mark my fucking words."

Smith just glared back at him as they took him out of the mess hall. The captain looked at her crew member with concern in her eyes.

"Talon this isn't like you to be fighting. Up until now, you were an awesome crew member. What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but it's a little too complicated to explain." Smith told her.

"You know the rules Talon. I have to send you to the brig for 48 hours."

"But ..."

"But nothing. You were fighting and that is against the rules here."

"Captain ..."

"No Talon, your sentence will start right now."

Smith thought about snapping her in two where she stood, but if he were to see ever Indigo again he would have to comply so he went with the guards peacefully. Once they reached the holding cell, he was placed inside. He heard a couple of familiar voices next to him. It was Onyx talking with Indigo. He looked over and there she was, so close but yet so far away. He couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"How is Smith?" Indigo asked.

"He is doing just fine." Onyx told her.

"I miss him very much, Onyx." Indigo started to cry.

"He misses you too sis."

"Really?"

Onyx nodded.

"Yes."

In the cell next to them and not too far away Smith was sitting there helpless. He wished he could break through the bars and hold her and reassure her that he was right there. A tear started to fall down his cheek. She was so close, but yet he couldn't even touch her, his heart ached to be closer to her.

"Everything will be okay Indigo." Onyx reassured her.

"Does Smith know about the baby?" She asked.

A smile crossed Onyx's lips.

"Yes."

"I just wish he could be here right now."

"I know."

Onyx hugged his sister and as Smith watched, he could not help but think that Onyx was a good man by he way he cared about his sister.

'Why couldn't more humans be like him?' He thought to himself.

After a long while of talking, Onyx left Indigo alone in her cell. Smith looked at her for the longest time. In his now-human eyes, she looked fragile, yet strong. But, all the while she was still as beautiful as the day he and the other agents encountered her and Onyx back in the matrix. Finally she looked in his direction and recognized him from Sick Bay.

"So what are you in here for?" She asked half-jokingly.

"Defending a lady's honor." Smith said.

"And they say chivalry is dead. She must be very lucky to have a man like you to defend her like that."

Smith smiled at her.

"Well she's very special to me."

"Lucky girl then."

"Yeah you could say that. So what are you here for?"

"My crime was falling in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think about him?"

"All the time."

Indigo started to tear up.

"Oh I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to upset you." Smith apologized.

Indigo started to wipe her eyes.

"No ... it's okay." She reassured him.

"Well if it's any consolation, he thinks about you too." Smith told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm very sure he does."

They made small talk until lights out.

"Good night Indigo."

"Good night Talon."

And they fell asleep just feet away from each other.


	27. Reunion

Chapter 27

Indigo awoke the next morning to find Talon (who was really Smith) singing to himself as he was shaving in the cell next to her.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

The song sounded familiar and it caught her attention.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold_

Finally Indigo spoke.

"Talon, Where did you learn that song?"

Smith turned to her. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her. But he could not reveal himself to her ... not yet. And then he started to speak.

"I uh, heard it back before I was unplugged." He lied.

"Really?"

"Before I was unplugged my mom used to sing me to sleep with that song." Smith continued to lie.

"I don't know, maybe when I heard the words I ..." She let out a sigh. "Never mind."

"What?"

"You would think I was crazy."

"Maybe not. Try me."

"That the person who I cared about back in the matrix was right here next to me. I know I sound crazy don't I?"

"No, not really." Smith reassured her.

By this time she was leaned against the bars facing him. He finished shaving and walked over to her. She looked into his eyes.

"There's something about your eyes that seem so familiar."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it's like I know you for some strange reason."

"Stranger things have happened."

Just then Doc and Onyx came in. Doc didn't look too pleased with Smith. Onyx was carrying a gun.

"Hey sis! We're going to get you out of here!"

"What?" Both Smith and Indigo said at the same time.

"There's no time." Doc explained. "We have to get you both out of here now!"

"What about the guards?" Smith asked.

"I gave them a knockout drug so that should buy us some time."

Onyx took the keys and opened both doors setting both Smith and Indigo free.

"Why is Talon coming with us?" Indigo asked.

"You'll understand why soon. Let's get the hell out of here!" Doc told her.

They made there way out of the brig and into the corridor of the ship. It was dark, the only little points of light were sparks from the coils. It looked as if the ship had been beaten up pretty badly. Out of nowhere an electric jolt sent Doc flying and then Onyx. The gun flew out of his hand as he hit the ground. And then out of the shadows Cutter stepped out with a menacing grin on his face. A knife was in his hand.

"Hello Smith." Cutter said in a menacing tone as he advanced towards them.

"What the hell are you talking about, this isn't Smith." Indigo said in disbelief.

"I see that you're as predictable here as you are in the matrix."

"What?" Was all Indigo could say.

At the moment he grabbed Indigo and held the knife to her throat.

"You are out of your fucking mind!" She shouted at him.

Smith grabbed the gun and pointed at Cutter.

"You see babe, it might appear that way to you. But loverboy and I know that appearances can be deceiving."

He held the knife tighter to her throat as he continued to speak. A small cut started drip out of her skin.

"Confused Smith? I'm sure it will all be clear in a moment."

Cutter motioned to the weapon in Smith's hands.

"I do want to thank you for bringing me the gun. You can set it down at your feet."

"Don't do it Smith! Just shoot him!" Indigo shouted.

"Yeah that's right!" Cutter laughed. "Go ahead shoot us all three us, me, your lady love and your unborn child!"

Indigo had a look of pleading in her eyes.

"Shoot him Talon!" She yelled. "If you don't he'll kill us all!"

"Look at your loverboy Indigo. He knows what to do, but yet he can't do it." Cutter said mockingly.

"Please Talon!" Indigo continued to plead with him.

Smith put the gun down

"Now back away from the gun and turn around." Cutter ordered him.

"Let her go." Smith shouted.

Cutter released his grip on Indigo and threw her to floor. She grabbed a tube that sparked and tripped Cutter with it. They fought and then the sparks catch Indigo's eyes, she screamed in pain. Her eyes were now welded shut. She laid on the floor as she writhed in pain.

"Oh god!" Smith yelled.

'Ooops! Your girlfriend is blind." Cutter mocked him.

"You bastard!" Smith charged at him.

Fists started flying as both men leaped at each other. Smith knocked Cutter to the floor. By this time Cutter couldn't get up.

"I wish your lady love could see herself Smith. The blind fair maiden. Such a symbol for all women. Helpless, pathetic. Just waiting to be put out of their misery."

Just then Smith grabbed a crowbar and swung as hard as he could knocking off Cutter's head. His headless body flopped for a few seconds until it fell over dead. Smith dropped the crowbar and rushed to Indigo's side. He held her in his arms and started to cry. She reached out her hands to touch his face.

"Smith?"

"Indigo, your eyes ..." Smith continued to sob.

"It's alright Smith I can see you." She said as she continued to touch his face.

"But ..." And then she kissed him.

Even though she could no longer see in the real world, she could see the man she loved sitting before all in bright yellow code, she could even see his tears as he held her.

"I have missed you so much Indigo."

"I missed you too Smith." She felt like crying but she couldn't due the damage in her eyes. But she did sob uncontrollably in his arms.

Just then, they were joined by Onyx and Doc who were now groggy from the blasts they received earlier. Onyx noticed his sister's wounds and realized she was now blind.

"Oh my God Indigo."

"It's okay little brother, I can see you too."

She reached out for her brother who was now also in bright yellow code as well as Doc.

"But how?"

"I can explain Onyx. I just can. We have to get to the machine city. This is the only way for this battle to end."

"I understand now sis."

And then Onyx looked at both Smith and Doc.

"You heard her, let's go." Onyx told them.

Smith scooped Indigo up in his arms as the three of them made their way to the bridge. He sat her down in the captain's chair and started the ship.

Back in the matrix. The Architect got word of Cutter's death through the mainframe. He was not pleased.

"Never send a human to do a machine's job." He said out loud to himself.

He walked along the streets and spied one of the agents who was newly programmed with wings, it was Jones. He followed him to a playground. Just when Jones wasn't looking, the Architect caught up with him and caught the agent angel by surprise.

"You!" Jones said.

The Architect plunged his hand into Jones' chest as he writhed in pain.

"Me ... me ... me!" The Architect said.

"Me too." His copy answered back.

"Smith wasn't the only one who could do that trick you know." The Architect said to his copy.

He straightened the copy's suit and white beard and continued to speak.

"We have work to do."


	28. Now We Fight

Chapter 28

Indigo was blind but yet she could still see. Smith wanted to talk to Onyx alone so they excused themselves so they were not in earshot of her. Once they were alone, Smith spoke.

"Onyx, there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about since I got here."

"Well?"

"You know I love Indigo very much and I know that you love her too."

"Yes."

"So I know it is a human custom ask family members before taking one's hand."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to spend the rest of my exsistance with Indigo."

"So you're asking me for my sister's hand in marriage?"

"If that is what you humans call it, then yes I am asking."

Onyx was silent for a moment and then he started to speak again as he took a deep breath.

"I never dreamed it was possible. That a program such as yourself, given your past could even love. Your recent actions have proven otherwise. But I have one question for you."

"Yes?"

Onyx took a deep breath.

"Do you promise me that you will be good to her?"

"I love her more than anything in the matrix or even in the real world. She is a part of me now, so yes I promise. I will be good to her."

Onyx smiled.

"You better be. Because if you're not." He leaned closer. "I will make the final battle between you and Neo look like a high school wrestling match."

Smith knew Onyx meant business when he said that.

"I understand. So does that mean I have your blessing?"

Onyx patted Smith on the shoulder as he said, "Welcome to the family."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No I want to wait until the time is right to do so."

"I understand."

Both men went back up to the bridge where Doc and Indigo were starting to power up the ship. The craft started to fly at maximum speed and they would be at the machine city in no time at all. Smith was the co-pilot.

"We can't see shit!" Doc exclaimed.

"Don't worry I can." Indigo answered.

"But Indigo, you're blind!"

"Just trust me Doc."

And then she pointed out in the distance through the vast darkness.

"There, there's mountains! That's it!"

"You mean you can see what's out there sis?" Onyx asked her.

"Yes." Indigo answered her brother calmly.

"Indigo, if you tell me we will make it, I will believe you." Smith said as he held her hand.

Doc and Onyx looked scared.

"We'll make it. We have to." She told them.

"We'll believe you sis." Onyx told her.

The ship sped to the machine city. As they got closer flying bombs started attacking the outside hull making the ship rattle and knocking bot Onyx and Doc off their feet.

"What's happening?" Onyx yelled.

"Sentinels!" Doc shouted back.

"There's too many of them!" Indigo yelled back.

"Come on Indigo I need your help!" Smith shouted.

"We can't beat them!" She shouted back.

"What do we do?" Onyx yelled over the explosions.

"I have an idea! Let's go up over them!" Indigo said.

"What?" All three men shouted.

"The sky! It's the only way!" She answered.

"Then up we go! Hang on!" Smith said.

They got past the cloud cover and for the first time through human eyes, Smith saw a bright blue sky as well as Doc and Onyx. They were all in awe of it's beauty.

"Oh my God." Onyx said under his breath still looking at the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Smith said as a tear slid down his cheek when he marveled in it's beauty.

It seemed like that moment was frozen, that was until the ship descended back below the dark clouds. It seemed to slowly fall to earth and now everyone was panicked.

"Pump the igniter!" Indigo told him.

"What?" Smith shouted.

"Pump the igniter and the ship will start."

Smith pumped the igniter frantically.

"Now do it again slowly!" She ordered.

Smith did it slowly.

"Now!"

And the ship once again took flight but only briefly as it crashed roughly, throwing everyone around inside. Indigo was disoriented for a brief and started reaching out for Smith.

"Smith? Smith? Where are are you?"

And then she heard his voice. It was faint.

"I'm here Indigo."

Doc and Onyx were just fine but Smith on the other hand was not. They both noticed a pipe had impaled his torso and there was no saving him now. She crawled over to the sound of his voice.

"Where are you Smith?" She called out.

"I am right here love."

She crawled over to where he was and rested her hands on his face.

"We made it." She choked.

"You said we would." Smith said softly.

"It's so beautiful Smith. There's lights everywhere. Like it was built with light. I just wish you could see what I'm seeing right now."

Smith choked back his sobs as he spoke.

"You have shown me so much."

"Smith? What's wrong?"

"I forgot how fragile these human bodies really are."

And then her hands went lower she could feel where the twisted metal had impaled him. She started to cry.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Please don't die! It's not fair! Just when I find you again I lose you!"

Onyx and Doc stood nearby, both of them started to cry as Indigo cradled his head in her arms.

"It's going to be alright Indigo."

"No it's not!"

Smith struggled to speak.

"Yes it will. I have done all I can do. Now you have to do the rest. You have to finish it. You have to save both of our worlds. For our child."

"Smith I can't do it without you."

"Yes you can. I believe in you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Indigo ... I always have. I loved you since the first day we met."

"Please Smith!" She pleaded. "You can't die!"

"In this body I can die."

Indigo shook her head. Smith stroked her cheek as he continued to speak.

"Do you remember when you said goodbye to me back in the matrix?"

"Yes."

"Before you came back here, I wished I could have told you how much I really loved you. Back there I didn't get that chance, to say what I really felt and how grateful I was for every moment I got to be with you and, how thankful I was that you changed me for the better. Now that I am here with you, I have that chance. I want to thank you for making me the man I am now."

"I love you Smith."

"I love you too Indigo."

She held him in her arms and stroked his head.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Smith nodded as the life was slowly draining out of him.

"Yes, you will see me again ... I promise. Now I want for you to kiss me once more."

And with one last kiss, Smith died in her arms. And at that point she sobbed uncontrollably. Onyx and Doc rushed to her side. Onyx by instinct gathered his sister into his arms as she cried.

"It's okay sis."

Back in the matrix The Architect was cloning everyone and everything in his path to prepare for the final battle. Finally he reached Club Hel where he encountered The Merovingian. An army of Architects stormed through the doors of the club. No one was safe as one copy after another was made. The Merovingian looked down at the sea of beards and white hair.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Merovingian yelled.

"Ah my rival!"

The french man turned to see The Architect and a large group of his clones where his comrades once stood. An evil smirk crossed the old man's face.

"What do you want?" Mero asked suspiciously.

Just then The Architect took a bottle of Mero's best red wine and threw it against the wall.

"Order." The Architect hissed.

"How can you have order when you rule with an iron fist?" Mero asked with a challenging tone in his voice.

"You have so much to learn young man."

"No, I believe it is you that has much to learn ... old man."

"You know if it weren't for you there would not be so many exiles running around and mucking up things."

"Is that so? I say if they didn't live in fear of deletion like they do under your rule, they wouldn't have to live in exile."

"You disappoint me Mero."

"And you are a bitter old bastard."

The Architect let out a small laugh.

"You should know ... son."

And with that the old man plunged his fist into The Merovingian's chest, making the french man writhe in pain until there was nothing but a perfect copy of himself. Once he was done, the old laughed manically.

Back in the machine city, Indigo, Onyx and Doc. Indigo led the way. All around her all she could see were bright yellow lights.

"Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Doc said.

"No shit!" Onyx answered.

The three of them stuck close together as small machines scurried about. Some even stopping to observe them as they walked cautiously down the grating. Finally they reached what they believed to be the view of the machine city. Just then a group of sentinels grouped together in a swarm and formed a face that started to speak.

"What do you three humans want?" The horde asked.

"I only ask to say what I have come to say, after that, do what you want to us, and we will not stop you." Indigo said.

"Then speak."

"The program 'Smith' has evolved. But I believe there is a greater threat and I believe I can stop it."

"You are correct about that. How do you feel about the program 'Smith'?" The horde asked her.

"I love him." Indigo answered.

"Love? That is not possible."

"If it is not possible, then why am I carrying his child? If it is not possible, then why did he come here to be with me only to die in a human shell? Is that not love?"

The horde was silent for a moment and then it started to speak again.

"What are your intentions?"

"To keep the peace." Indigo answered.

"We do not need you to keep our peace! We need nothing!" The horde shouted.

"If we have made a mistake in coming here, then you should kill us now!" Indigo answered.

"What do you want?" The horde asked her.

"To be with Smith again. And to help you win the final battle."

"And if you fail?"

"I won't."

Tubes reached up from the floor and positioned Indigo into a seated position. Onyx rushed to his sister's side.

"Are you sure about this sis?"

"Yes."

And then she was jacked in and back in the matrix, she was dressed in dark suit similar to the agents. She was on a playground and was alone, but not for long. Just then she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around. It was The Architect himself.

"Hello Indigo ... surprised to see me?"

"Not really." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The old man stepped closer until they were facing each other.

"I never thought it was possible ... the connection between you and Smith. I don't fully understand how it happened. Perhaps some part of you imprinted on to him, something overwritten or copied, But that point is irrelevant my dear. What matters is whatever happened, happened for a reason. And it's a reason I'm not liking too well."

"And what reason is that?"

"He should have killed you on sight, but he didn't. Instead he took you hostage a developed feelings for you ... how sickening. He knew the rules but yet he didn't want to obey. You infected my best program and now there's going to be hell to pay."

"You don't say gramps?"

"But as you know my dear, appearances can be deceiving, which brings me back to the reason why we're here."

"And what is that?"

"Purpose my dear lady."

Just then a copy stepped out of the shadows one right after the other, all cornering her.

"It is purpose that created us."

"Purpose that connects us."

"Purpose that pulls us."

"That guides us."

"That drives us."

"We are here because of that anomaly you are carrying inside of you. We're here to take from you what you are about to take from us. Total control!"

The sea of Architects charged at her as she fought them all like a skilled fighter. From the window of the Oracle's apartment. Smith, Sati and the old woman were watching the scene below. Smith felt helpless as the sea of Architects were surrounding her. Smith started to rush out of the apartment but Sati stopped him.

"Please Smith! You have to stay here or else The Architect will copy you too!" The little girl pleaded.

"She's right son." The Oracle told him.

"But ..."

"Everything will be fine sweetheart." She told him.

"She's getting creamed out there!" Smith said with concern in his voice.

Smith went back to the window and continued to watch helplessly as The Architects piled on top of Indigo.

"Oh no!" Smith cried out.

Just then the group old men started flying and Indigo erupted from underneath the pile like molten lava from a volcano.

"Yes!" Smith shouted.

Indigo ran to the other side of the play ground a pulled out a long metal pole, swing at the sea of Architects, knocking them down like bowling pins. One of them went so far that he shattered the brick wall. He groaned in pain.

"More!" The Architect growled.

Just as she defeated ten clones, twenty more came at her. She dug the pole into the ground and swung around it at super speed.

"Kick his ass!" Sati shouted from the window. Both the Oracle and Smith looked at the little girl in shock over hearing her say a curse word.

"What?" Sati asked.

As Indigo spun around, she knocked the sea on its ass leaving it unconscious. As the sea old men groaned in pain and crawled off. She then crouched down and jumped high into the sky as if she were going to take flight like Supergirl. Smith looked to the sky and smiled.

"That's my girl." He said proudly.

The Oracle had a look on her face and Smith knew something was wrong.

"We're not out of the woods yet kiddo. This is only the beginning."


	29. The Final Battle

Chapter 29

Smith had a look of questioning on his face.

"What do you mean by we're not out of the woods yet?" He asked.

"There is still Cutter to deal with." The Oracle told him.

"That's impossible, I killed him back in the real world after he blinded Indigo." Smith told her.

"Well The Architect is quite resourceful. Cutter's consciousness was uploaded into the matrix, so just incase his physical body expired in the real world, he would still be here to do The Architect's dirty work." The Oracle informed him.

"Shit." Smith muttered under his breath. "Now what do we do?"

"You're going to have to face him son ... I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, back in the machine city, Doc and Onyx were hoping for the best as Indigo laid there in her physical body. To their right was a large computer screen and what they saw was not good.

"What's going on in there?" Onyx asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's not good." Doc answered him.

The horde spoke once more.

"It seems that program called The Architect is no longer reading like a program." The horde said.

"So what does that mean?" Onyx asked.

"That it may be the end of both of our worlds as we know them." The horde said sadly.

"Not if I can help it!" Onyx shouted.

"There is nothing you can do." The horde explained.

"Well we can't stand here and do nothing dammit!" Doc said.

There was an awkward silence between the two humans and the horde and then finally Onyx spoke up.

"Jack me in." He told the horde.

"Do you understand what you are asking?" The horde informed him.

"I understand perfectly." Onyx said.

"There have been enough lives lost on both sides, we cannot risk it!"

"This is fucked up!" Onyx shouted. "That's my sister in there god dammit! If you can't find it in your artificial heart to let me go in there and help her, you can at least do it for future peace between humans and machines. Right now she is needing all the help she can get. And I will damned if I just sit here and watch both of our worlds fall apart! YOU HEAR ME?"

A few moments passed and then the horde spoke again.

"Very well then." The horde answered.

Doc looked at Onyx.

"You're gonna need back up." Doc told him.

"Doc, you could get killed."

"I know the risk Onyx. I knew that when I took the red pill a long time ago that it would come to this. The Oracle told me that when I was first unplugged. She told me I would know when it was time to help preserve the peace and that time is now."

"But Doc ..."

"Please Onyx, I know what I'm in for."

There was a look in Doc's eyes, and that was a look of determination and there was no way he could be talked out of it. He knew Doc's mind was made up, he was going to follow him into the matrix whether he liked it or not.

"Alright then Doc." And then Onyx turned to the horde. "We're ready."

Tubes rose from the grating and both men were seated in a resting position like Indigo was and then they were jacked in and for the first time in a long time, Doc was back in the matrix. Both men were an empty street just then they heard a voice.

"Hello Mr. Thomas, surprised to see me?"

"It can't be ... " Doc said in shock.

The only one to call Doc by that name, was a certain agent back when he was a young operative. Doc and Onyx turned around quickly and came face to face with none other that Agent Kinney himself.

"Uh, do you two know each other?" Onyx asked Doc.

"Mr. Thomas and I go way back. It's good to see you again."

Doc's heart rapidly beat in his chest. There was Agent Kinney in his black Prada suit and dark sunglasses, the only thing missing was his earpiece. But to Doc he still looked young vibrant and beautiful. Doc, on the other hand had aged 20 years since the last time they saw each other. Finally he got the courage to speak.

"I thought you had been deleted a long time ago. Where have you been all this time?" Doc asked him.

"Living as an exile and working for The Merovingian, I narrowly escaped when The Architect started his cloning rampage. I'm here to escort you both to The Oracle. There isn't much time" Agent Kinney told them.

The agent escorted both Doc and Onyx and a sleek black vehicle conveniently parked nearby and as they pulled out it started to rain as they went to see The Oracle.

In another part of town it was raining hard. Indigo flew above the city and landed in the middle of the street. To each side of her, there was an army of Architects, all dressed the same and all had a look of hatred on their faces.

"Ah welcome back Indigo! We've missed you my dear." Said a lone Architect as he stepped out of the sea of clones.

"Hello Indigo, do you like what I've done with the place?" The old man asked mockingly.

"It ends now!" She shouted.

"We agree ... one way or another!"

And then they started to charge at each other in the pouring rain.

Smith walked down the green lit hallway of his building, he looked over his fallen comrades. Carl was among them and was barely alive. Smith rushed to his side.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Cutter ..." And then Carl slipped into unconsciousness

Just then Smith heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello Smithy! Surprised to see me?" It was Cutter.

"I killed you once." Smith said.

"Now it's my turn." Cutter said.

And then both men started to fight. Smith would be fighting for his life.

In another part of the matrix, Onyx doc and Agent Kinney traveled down a long white hallway on their way to see The Oracle.

"How much further?" Onyx asked.

"It shouldn't be much further now." Agent Kinney informed them.

Just then a door opened and The Architect appeared before the three men.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I do believe this is a dead end." The old man told them.

There was a look of horror on their faces as The Architect continued to speak.

"You gentlemen look surprised to see me, but there's a slight difference, I've been expecting you."

"What do you want?" Agent Kinney asked.

"You mean you haven't figured that out? Still using the muscles except the one that matters the most. I want exactly what you all want. I want everything." The old man sneered.

And then Agent Kinney drew his Dessert Eagle and pointed at The Architect's head.

"Would that include a bullet from this gun?" He challenged.

"Go ahead ... shoot."

Agent Kinney cocked his gun at the old man's head. He continued to speak.

"But you know what the best thing about being me is?"

"And what's that?" Doc asked.

"There's so many of me."

Just as he finished speaking and right on cue behind each door out came a perfect copy of The Architect.

"Oh shit!" All three of them said in unison.

Back in the other part of the matrix where the army of Architects were, they were watching the battle between Indigo and their leader with great interest. Fists flew at super speed and then Indigo threw a punch that would land him right on his ass. Finally he got up and started spinning, kicking her in the face knocking her down. And then he stood menacingly over her.

"Can you feel it my dear, closing in on you, well I can."

And then Indigo quickly got to her feet and with one swift kick, she hit him in the balls knocking him to the ground. The other copies covered their crotch areas in sympathy for their leader.

In the hallway, Smith was still fighting Cutter, blocking every one of his moves. Finally Cutter got the best of him and backed him up against the wall, punching his torso at super speed and making Smith spit blood with each blow. Finally Smith fell to the floor and the last thing he would see is Cutter drawing his gun.

In the other hallway, Kinney, Onyx and Doc were fighting for their lives as the sea of Architects finally overpowered them. All three of them were helpless. Just then the leader looked at them as they struggled.

"If you can't beat us ..." And then the old man plunged his hand into Kinney's chest. "Then join us."

"Kinney!" Doc yelled out.

Just at that moment a door opened and out came The Oracle, Red and Seraph with machine guns, killing every Architect in sight. They did not stop until there was not a single clone standing. Even the clone that was cloning Kinney died on contact, releasing him. He collapsed as Doc caught him in his arms.

"It's a damned good thing we got here when we did." The Oracle said. "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

She ushered everyone out the door and into her kitchen where they were safe. Agent Kinney was limp in Doc's arms as he guided him to the couch.

"Now what do we do?" Onyx asked.

"Now we wait kiddo."

Back in the street Indigo still fought The Architect and then they both took off as they continued their battle in mid air. Nothing was safe. Not even the strongest buildings as the fight raged on. They would leave nothing but glass, concrete and rubble in their path. Finally they bot fell to earth and where they landed would be a crater. Indigo was disoriented and then she felt a kick to her head. He looked up to see the Architect standing above her. He yanked her up by the hair.

"This is my world! My world!"

And then old man threw her against the wall of the crater, knocking the wind out of her. He walked towards her.

"Why Indigo? Why? Why, why do you do it? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you are fighting for something? Could it be that you are fighting for love? Love is just as artificial as the matrix itself. Although only a human could invent something as insipid as love." He hissed.

"It is because I believe in love. And that is why I choose to fight for it." She said.

And then she got up. The Architect backed away in fear.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked as she advanced towards him.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted.

"But then again, I guess you're right." She told him.

At that moment he knew he won. The old man smiled and plunged his hand into her. Her body jerked and until there was nothing more than a perfect copy of himself.

"Is it over?" He asked his copy.

Indigo who was now the copy nodded and then all of sudden streaks of light came from his eyes as he started to crack.

"No, no, no, no! No! It's not fair! The Architect screamed.

A sea of light washed over the army of Architects, restoring everyone to their original state, even where the previous copy stood, Indigo was there once more. The Architect was all alone and sobbing because he knew he lost. The agents who were now angels swooped down from the sky to assist Indigo and take The Architect into custody.

"You are under arrest for treason and trying to violate the peace between Zion and 01." Angel Johnson informed him.

The angels put him in handcuffs as he kicked and screamed.

"Where you're going, you will be there for quite a long time!" Angel Jackson said. "Take him away guys!" He signaled the other agent angels as they flew him to prison.

"It's not fair!" The Architect shouted as they flew him away.

And then Angel Johnson turned to her and spoke.

"Thank you Indigo for fighting for all of us both human and machine. We are in your debt."

"Where's Smith?" She asked.

Just then Johnson got a look on his face like something was wrong.

"I think I know, we have to hurry!"

Both angel and human took flight towards the place where Smith was having his final battle with Cutter.

Smith was down on the ground and Cutter stood over him.

'Come on Smith! Get up!' He told himself.

He mustered every ounce of strength to get to his feet. Finally he stood before his enemy. Cutter fired a shot into his chest but he still continued to stand. One bullet after another struck him. And then he heard a scream, it was Indigo.

"No!" She screamed.

Cutter continued to fire on him, but he held his hand out just like Indigo had done at the train station. One bullet after another had been fired, only this time they were all suspended in mid air for a moment and that all fell to floor. Cutter's silver grey eyes flashed as the room swirled around him. And just like in her dream, she was helpless to do anything as she watched Cutter lunge towards Smith, going inside of him and making him explode from the inside. There was nothing left except for him and then he turned to her. She tried to run but he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Agent loving whore!" He hissed.

And then, just like in her dream he plunged his hand into her chest but he had a look of pain on his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and then by instinct she plunged her hand into his chest. His hand slipped from her chest as she continued to rip his heart out. Like a warrior in battle and with one swift move his heart was ripped out of his chest. Cutter looked in horror as it was still beating in her hand. She gave him a scowl as he dropped dead at her feet, leaving blood everywhere. And then she dropped his heart and slumped down to the floor.

Six months later, after the battle had been won, there was a meeting between the agent programs of the matrix and the council of Zion. By this time she was six months pregnant and she still missed Smith. Due to the nature of her pregnancy she chose to live in the matrix. During the night of the meeting, both sides agreed to keep the peace and the treason charges were dropped against Indigo. It was a joyous day to see both agents and humans shaking hands and working together side by side.

Onyx hugged his sister. "How is my niece doing?"

Indigo patted her growing belly. "She's being very active. It seems like she's using my bladder for target practice though."

Jones chimed in offering her chocolate. "Want some?"

"You know that's the kiss of death for me right now." Indigo told him.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Jones apologized.

"No problem."

"You know sweety, this baby is very lucky." The Oracle said.

"How so?" Indigo asked her.

"How many little girls grow up having agent programs as uncles?"

"You got a good point there." Indigo said solemnly.

The Oracle could tell something was wrong.

"You still miss him don't you sweety."

"I just wish he were here."

The old woman gave her a hug.

"I know honey."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Doc opened the slot. There was a dark figure in the hallway.

"Is Indigo here?" Asked the man.

"What do you want with her?" Doc asked.

"I have something for her."

"Okay."

He slipped an envelope through the crack, Doc grabbed it.

"I want to thank her for setting me free."

"Okay uhm, I'll give her the message."

"Thank you." And then the man disappeared from sight.

Doc walked into the kitchen. Indigo noticed the envelope.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Doc answered. "All I know is that he told me to give you this."

He handed the envelope to her. She opened it and inside was a small silk rose and attached to it was an earpiece. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Are you alright?" Onyx asked her.

"I'm more than alright."

Somehow The Oracle knew that this story might possibly have a happy ending after all


	30. A Happy Ending

Chapter 30

Indigo sat with The Oracle and Sati in the playground. She held the earpiece in her hand and looked at it.

"So Oracle, what do you think this means?" Indigo asked her.

"You will know in time hon." The old woman assured her.

The three of them looked towards the sky as a beautiful sunset was beginning.

"I did it for the baby." Sati told her.

Indigo smiled at the little girl. She patted her growing belly.

"Well I'm sure she will like it ... thank you Sati."

"Have you decided what you are going to name her?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know, I've always liked the name Kayori."

"I like that name too." Said a familiar male voice behind her.

All three of them turned and there was Smith, more alive and more vibrant than ever. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses and the look he gave Indigo was that of a man who was very much in love.

"I think we better leave you two alone." The Oracle said. "Besides we have cookies to bake."

"But didn't we make cookies earlier?" Sati asked.

"Well we have bake more." The Oracle was trying to give the little girl a hint until finally she got the jist.

"Oh okay! That right! Spoonkid ate them all." Sati piped up.

"Yes, time's a wastin' lets go!"

"Okay. Bye you guys!"

The old woman and the little girl made their exit as Smith took his place next to her, finally leaving them alone. Indigo started to cry and threw her arms around him. He in turn, hugged her back

"I've missed you so much!" She cried.

Smith continued to hold her in his arms as he spoke softly into her ear.

"I've missed you too Indigo. You have no idea what it was like for me, not being able to hold you in my arms and to tell you how much I really love you."

And then he kissed her for what seemed like an eternity and then finally their kiss was broken as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Did you receive my package?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you are aware of it?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Of what?" She asked.

Smith gently laid his hand on her stomach and looked down, and for the first time he could feel their daughter kicking.

"Our connection." He answered.

"Yes I am aware of it." She told him.

"I now have a new purpose." He said.

"And what is that purpose?"

"A purpose that binds us together Indigo. And this purpose has allowed me to love you the way I have always wanted to love someone."

"So what are you saying Smith?"

And with one swift move he got down on one knee in front of her.

"What I am asking is this ."

Smith reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box.

"Will you marry me?"

Not soon after he had asked that question he had opened the box and in it, was the most beautiful ring that Indigo had ever seen. It was a simple gold band with a light green diamond cut in the shape of heart. There was long silence between them until finally she spoke. She choked back sobs of happiness.

"Oh my God." Was all she could say.

Smith almost was prepared for a 'no' until she spoke again.

"Yes ... yes! I will!" Was her answer.

And then he kissed her again.

The oracle and Sati were watching the two lovers from a distance.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you Oracle."

The old woman gave her a smile.

"Of course, I'm not The Oracle for nothin' kiddo."

A few months later Indigo had their child. Smith was there every step of the way the minute Indigo went into labor and he even held her hand, and even though she was cussing him out, Smith didn't seem to mind, especially after Doc put their new daughter in his arms.

"Hello there." The new father said as he greeted his child. "I'm your daddy. And this beautiful lady right here is your mommy." He said as he gestured to Indigo.

He slowly walked over her and sat next to her as the both of them looked at their child.

"She's beautiful." Indigo said.

"Just like her mother." Said Smith.

"She has your eyes." She told him.

"Yes but she looks like you mostly." Smith said with a smile like that of a new proud father.

Just then the Onyx, Doc, Agents Kinney, Thompson, Brown, Jones, Jackson and Johnson all walked in with teddy bears and flowers for the baby. They all fawned over her.

"Hello Kayori." Onyx said in a playful whisper to his new niece. "I'm your Uncle Onyx and these are Uncles Doc, Kinney, Thompson, Brown, Jones, Jackson and Johnson. And you're a very special little girl."

"Yes she is." Said a familiar female voice, it was The Oracle.

"Hello Oracle." Smith said.

"And this must be Kayori. Hello baby, welcome to the world." Said the old woman.

A few months passed after the birth of their child and before anyone knew it, the wedding day was already there. Smith was pacing nervously. His fellow agents could tell he was anxious.

"Hey Smith, chill out." It was Brown speaking.

"I'm so ..."

"Nervous?" Jones finished for the groom.

"Yeah." Was all he could say.

"It's going to be okay. You two have been through a lot together." Jackson said.

"And maybe someday ..." Thompson continued.

"We can only hope to be as lucky." Johnson finished.

"To find someone who loves us just as much as Indigo loves you." Brown told him.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me hearing that from all of you." Smith said.

A few moments later Smith and the other agents took their places at the alter, and not too long after that the music started to play.

_I sit and wait as an angel  
Contemplates my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'Cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And then the guests turned to the bride who was walking down the aisle with her brother. She looked more beautiful now than the first day they met.

_And through it all  
He offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
He won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

Through the veil he could see the smile on her face as she mouthed the words 'I love you' as they advance towards them.

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
He brings flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

Indigo could see him through her veil as her brother was on her arm escorting her up the aisle, all eyes were on her but she didn't seem to notice them. Her eyes were on Smith when he mouthed to words 'I love you too'.

_And through it all  
He offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
He won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

Finally Onyx and indigo reached the alter where her groom was waiting for her. Smith lifted the veil from her face revealing herself to him. The priest who was performing the ceremony spoke.

"And who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

Onyx spoke up. "I do."

And then he stepped aside as the ceremony commenced. The priest continued to speak.

"Do you Smith, take this woman, Indigo to be your wedded wife?"

Smith looked at his bride with love as he spoke.

"I do."

And then the priest turned to Indigo.

"And do you Indigo, take this man, Smith to be your wedded husband?"

"I do." Indigo answered.

"And now for the rings." The priest said.

"Smith turned to Jones who was supposed to hold Indigo's ring.

"Hold on a second." Jones said as he felt around in his pockets.

The othe agents were starting to look worried. After a few minutes, Jones had finally found the ring producing it triumphantly.

"Found it!" He said.

He handed Smith the ring. The ceremony resunmed.

"Now repeat after me." The priest said to him. "With this ring I thee wed."

Smith placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

And then it was Indigo's turn

"With this ring I thee wed." The priest said

She placed the ring on Smith's finger and repeated the words. "With this ring I thee wed."

And then the priest spoke again.

"At this time we have the traditional wedding vows, but instead the bride and groom wrote their own. Please proceed."

And then Smith started to speak.

"Indigo, before you came into my life, I felt trapped. I felt as if I were in a zoo, a prison so to speak. And then one day I met you and I became free for the first time. And through you I learned to really love. I promise to love you, to cherish you, and to be by your side through thick and thin for as long as we both exist."

And then it was Indigo's turn to speak.

"Smith, I have grown to love you more than I can love anyone. If we were to do it all over again, I would not trade it for anything in the world and I am thankful for every day I am with you and our daughter and I too promise to love you, to cherish you and to be by your side through thick and thin for as long as we both exist."

"By the power vested in me and in the state of Zion and 01, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest exclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

"I love you Mrs. Smith." He said to his new wife.

"I love you too Mr. Smith." She answered. And then they shared their first kiss as man and wife.

About five years later, Indigo and Smith settled down in a very nice part of Mega City. Smith would still do his agently duties of course but he always looked forward to seeing his wife and daughter at the end of the day. Tonight was special though, it would be their fifth wedding anniversary and he wanted everything to be perfect. He walked through the door of their home, it was dark.

"What the?" Smith said to himself as he flipped the switch

"Surprise!" The crowd of friends yelled.

Smith was greeted by his wife as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Happy anniversary darling." She said.

"Happy anniversary to you too." He said as he kissed her back.

"I have great news." She told him.

"Yes?"

"You know that story I've been writing that's kind of based on us?"

"Yes?"

"Well there are a couple directors by the name of Andy and Larry Wachoski who want to make it into a movie."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations darling." Smith said.

They continued to kiss some more and then Onyx spoke up.

"Hey if anyone is gonna play me, I hope they cast Rupert Grint."

Indigo and Smith looked at him strangely.

"You mean the kid who plays Ron Weasly in the Harry Potter movies?" Indigo asked him.

"Hell yeah! I think he would kick ass as me."

"Okay sure whatever little brother." Indigo just smiled and nodded as she spoke.

"I don't know, I always thought Hugo Weaving would make a great me." Smith said.

"Oh you think so huh?" Indigo gave her husband a wink. "Then who do you think should play me?"

Smith thought for a moment. And then he spoke again.

"Well there is this actress by the name of Alexandra Paris who could be your twin." He said.

"You think so?"

"Uh hey! If she plays as you, can you let her know I'm single?" Jackson piped up.

"Oh, I loved her in Twisted Fates!" Johnson said.

"But her best role was in Deadly Premonitions!" Thompson chimed in.

"Who gives a crap! She's hot!" Brown said.

"I concur!" Jones piped up.

"Hey since when did you guys become B-Movie junkies?" The Oracle asked them.

"Mommy, daddy?" Asked a little voice behind them.

"Yes honey?" Smith answered as he turned around to face their daughter who was now five.

"Who's gonna play me?" The little red haired, blue eyed child asked.

Smith picked the little girl up in his arms and held her.

"Well Kayori, this story takes place before you were born." Her mommy explained.

The little girl looked at both parents with her big blue eyes.

"Well can I be in the sequel?"

"We'll see." Her daddy said.

After the party winded down and everyone went home, Smith and Indigo tucked their child into bed. They went to their bedroom where they undressed and slipped under the covers. They kissed deeply as their hands traveled each other's bodies and every time they made love it felt like the first time. Smith never tired of making love to her even after all this time. They moved slowly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Indigo." He whispered.

"I love you too Smith." She answered back.

And then a wave of pleasure swept both of them as they let it come and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. As they slept, they would not have to worry about war between humans and machines, there would be no more bad dreams, and most of all they knew that in the end, love would conquer hate and both Zion and 01 would finally be at peace.

THE END


End file.
